Miko Lost Then Found
by GoldenMoon Maiden
Summary: Naruku is dead. Kagome's betrayed. What's new for our little miko? The Naruto universe! What Sasuke doesn't know is Kagome's his past, present and future. Full of drama, pain, revenge and love. choices. Sasuke and Kagome pairing
1. Betrayal and Lost love

Hi! I hope u all will like this chappie. I am new writer but I have been reading stories for a few years.

**Summary: Naruku is dead. Kagome's betrayed. What's new for our little miko? The Naruto universe! What Sasuke doesn't know is Kagome's his past, present and future. She now has to deal with the rookie 9 and jonin. Could things get worse?**

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha (snaps fingers in frustration) Oh well, here it is. (^_^)

Italics are dreams. Unless I say otherwise. ^ ^ Also I will have songs in this chappie and later on to go with the story.

Miko lost then found

Chapter 1

**Betrayal and Lost love**

_Somewhere in feudal Japan, a woman named Kagome looks for her friend. "Inuyasha are you there? It seems too quite around here." she murmurs. She thought back to the time spent with a certain demon for quite a few months. _

_The Taiyokai had been secretly training her over the past few months. Kagome smiled remembering the demon's masculine strength and very handsome features. _

_It had all started when Inuyasha had gone to see the dead priestess more and more. Kagome had asked Sesshomaru to train her and get stronger. She wanted the past to be behind her and start to move forward. _

_A while after she had started to train with Sesshomaru, she found herself spending time with Sesshomaru longer than need be. He had trained her because, she protected Rin from a dangerous snake demon. That's why he trained her. _

_Her feelings had slowly healed overtime and she found herself glancing at Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling something was happening. Kagome remembered one day right after she had come back from training. Inuyasha had narrowed his eyes. _

"_Where have you been?" He stomped over to her and she was taken aback. He had told her, she was his. Kagome felt lips push roughly against hers. She pulled away. She had backed off and yelled at him that she wasn't an object. _

_Kagome had ran off and found Sesshomaru again. He had acted strange. After hearing about It, he had clenched his hand and walked away. Kagome pondered for a moment and looked up._

_. _

_She stumbles into a clearing and gasps. "Who could have-Suddenly a sound made her turn. A red flash enters her vision. A claw slashed through her skin making the white and green cloth rip and tear. Blood splattered the already soaked, red garment of Inuyasha._

"_No, Inuyasha, how could you!" Kagome cried looking at the mass of bodies of her friends and family members lying on the cold green ground soaked in red oozing liquid. Her heart cried out in pain as she saw Sesshomaru upon the ground. She realized the shikon jewel was gone from her neck. _

_Kagome looks around desperate to find the jewel. She looked up to see the small, pink, round jewel held in the hands of her friend. Scratch that out, the half-demon. "Sesshomaru…."her teeth clenched in anger at the thought of what Inuyasha had done._

_Kagome closed her eyes shutting out the gruesome image burned in her mind, but to no avail, it did nothing. "I thought- Inuyasha cut her off. His voice was hoarse. " I need power Kagome! It's too late to turn back now. I need to bring Kikyo back to life!" Kagome's heart sank deeper into despair._

_She shouted, "Once people die they stay dead!" "You are so naïve Kagome, the trust that you all gave me is gone. Kagome clenched her hands. Inuyasha looked at the jewel the pure pink glow had faded leaving purple in its wake._

_Kagome looked down at Inuyasha hands the sharp claws dripping fresh red blood. Her blood. Kagome couldn't watch and she could feel bile rising up from her stomach. She knelt, gagged and threw up. _

_Once it died down she slowly stood up leaning against a tree to catch her ragged breath. Wobbling from loss of blood a wound stretched from her left shoulder to her chest the claw marks clearly visible beneath ivory white skin._

_Pain made her wince repeatedly. "Inuyasha, give the jewel back!! Her face contorted in pain. Inuyasha fled with the shikon jewel necklace clutched in his bloody claw. _

"_I must hurry" Kagome thought. She dragged her feet across the clearing to pick up her bow. She ran as fast as her feet would allow, her dark hair, flowing out from behind her._

_--------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------_

"_Curse you Inuyasha!" She breathed, a memory flashed in her minds eye. "You'll always be in my heart."_

"_Kikyo's from the past." Inuyasha pulled out a necklace a beautiful 1 ½ carrot diamond lay glistening in his outstretched palm. Kagome's eyes lit up in happiness. _

_Below the necklace was a little clutch to put the shikon in. Kagome threw her arms around him. Thank you." _

_Her words were muffled because of the Inuyasha's clothing. He blushed, glad Kagome couldn't see him. "We better head back. The group is waiting. Inuyasha pulled away eager to get back to the group._

_--------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------_

_Kagome sighed angrily, the wound was throbbing painfully. A scream pierced the night. Cries of terror rang out. "The village!" Kagome thought. "I will not let him kill anymore!! The Traitor!" she said with all her might she screamed. "TRAITOR!!! Up ahead she could see fire and carnage._

_Inuyasha dodged the arrows and spears coming at him. "Fifly villagers." he growled. Enjoying the fear he brought on the humans. "They will never get me." He thought. He ran swiftly jumping over barns and huts. He pulled out Tetsaiga. " I'll slaughter them all like sheep." _

"_Ye, will do no such thing!" Cried Kaede. She released the bow as it came towards him it missed but struck Tetsaiga. The bloody sword changed back to a thin ragged sword. He put it back in the black sheath. Inuyasha eyes turned red with rage and he sprang at Kaede and slew her amongst all the chaos. _

_Kaede smiled for the last time, knowing the rest was up to Kagome. In the last few months I have trained her, she has become very powerful, and has enough sprit power to destroy 15 demons at once, and to extract their souls. Kaede could rest in peace knowing this._

_He ran toward Inuyasha's forest. He needed to dives a plan to destroy Kagome. His thoughts were interrupted by a little, brown haired girl in a short sleeved purple kimono, running from the direction of the village. "Excellent." He thought. He smiled a fang poking out of his mouth, a twisted smile one much like Naraku's so evil and sinister it was horrifying. _

_He licked his bloody claws, watching the little girl cry out in terror. She stopped trembling. Her face changed from scared to happy. "What the hell is she smiling about?" A crimson-eyed Inuyasha thought confused, his smirk had turned into a frown. _

"_Lady Kagome!" the girl yelled. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as the girl scampered her way to safety. He growled angered that his bloodlust hadn't been satisfied._

"_Inuyasha!" An agonized voice rang out filled with hurt and anger. " I trusted you!" Kagome mentally shouted. "And you betrayed me. Maybe I was the only one who… who thought that we were friends. I was too stupid to see the truth." Kagome's face was hidden in the shadows. Kagome looked up. Inuyasha looked back as Kagome let her arrow fly with a twang. _

_Time seemed to slow as the arrow protruded from Inuyasha's chest. His face showed surprise as the force of the arrow pinned him to the sacred tree. Kagome dropped her bow as she used the last of her strength her body releasing all her life's blood. _

_Inuyasha struggled to break free of the sealing arrow but failed utterly. She made her way up to the half demon slowly trying not to fall. Inuyasha's head was leaning against his chest taking small deep breaths. _

_He looked up when she approached. "Kagome you- She interrupted him. I am not yours. Kagome breathed. "You had your chance and never will." "No your mine, no man will have you but me! He growled loudly._

_Kagome narrowed her eyes she took her hand and touched Inuyasha's forehead and said "Seal half-demon." a glow from her hand appeared then went away. With still burning red eyes his eyes slowly closed._

_Kagome felt pity towards him. That he couldn't just appreciate what he was. A half- demon. But in the end, she would always hate Inuyasha for what he did to everyone that was important to her. Kagome looked at the jewel that lay on the ground. She picked it up. "For such a thing…." She held the jewel._

_A sudden painful jolt brought her back to what she was doing. Kagome leaned against cherry tree, and examined her wound. "Dame it!" she thought, "I don't have much longer…." A flash of silver appeared before her. Her eyes widened. _

_Kagome whispered softly. "Lord Sesshomaru…." Of course with demon hearing, Sesshomaru could hear her. Her body pitched forward. Before she new it Kagome was falling straight into the arms of the great lord of the Western Lands._

_He caught her gracefully and dropped her yellow bag, but was breathing heavily because, of the serious wounds. He sat down leaning against the boulder for support. "You're hurt" she stated touching a cut with her finger tip, a drop of blood smearing on it as she did. _

"_So are you." Came the demon's reply. "Kagome." She looked up at him the moon illuminating his face. His golden eyes showed concern. Kagome started to cough up blood. _

_A memory came into his thoughts._

--------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------

(Quotes from movie 3) Got from some website. I added a few little sentences.

It was a windy night by the beach. It was silent except for the constant rubble from the waves. The waves pushed a crab onto the beach. A voice pierced the night.

**Sesshomaru**: Father, do you insist on going?  
**Inuyasha's Father**: Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?  
**Sesshomaru**: I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsuseiga to ME.  
**Inuyasha's Father**: And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?  
[_Sesshomaru is silent_]  
**Inuyasha's Father**: Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?  
**Sesshomaru**: The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me.  
**Inuyasha's Father**: Supreme conquest... tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?  
**Sesshomaru**: [He narrowed his eyes and glared] Protect?  
[_Long pause_]  
**Sesshomaru**: The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such.

Why would I waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous.

------------------------------------------------End-----------------------------------------------

_The memory faded out like a piece of parchment, left to sit to long in the sun. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with determination. _

"_I do have someone to protect. Kagome special woman who is strong, noble, honest and fair with beauty to match it. He thought "No." Sesshomaru thought. "I can't let her die. I won't let her die!" Her breaths were getting shorter. "I must hurry too."_

_He saw the shikon in her had and took it an placed it on Kagome's wounds. There was a light as it absorbed into her body. Her wound glowed and started healing. Her breathing became easier. He knew what to do, too protect her._

"_Kagome, give me your hand." He demanded leaving no room to argue. Kagome looked at him confused, but did as she was told. He made a little cut with his claw. "This will save you when you are in trouble." Sesshomaru said. The demon wiped some of his blood on to Kagome's cut. He licked Kagome's wrist, the saliva healing it instantly._

_The lord took something out of his hakama, he winced in pain, blood still spurting from his wounds. "Take this. You will think of me when you open it." In Sesshomaru's hand was a golden locket with a dog engraved on the front, the back had a crescent moon on it a golden chain completed this exquisite necklace. Sesshomaru's breath became slower. She took the locket and put it in her pocket._

"_Also, I want you to protect yourself with these swords. Sesshomaru took two twin blades both black, with red and gold designs swirling around on the hilts. The sheaths were black, with a red sash to tie them around your back. Kagome looked in awe at the blades, and reached out and took them from him, and tied it around her back. It made an X when she finished, the swords facing down._

_Sesshomaru used the last of his strength to pull Kagome closer and touched his lips to her own. She marveled at the softness of it. Passion sparked between them, Kagome kissed him hard, and he tasted so sweet to her. This would be their first but, last kiss. They came up for air. Sesshomaru smiled at her, as she pulled back. He coughed up some blood. "Kagome I love you so much." Time seemed slow for a minute.._

_He stated looking at he, he touched her face tenderly with her hand. "My journey is at an end." His angelic face smiled lovingly back at her again. It started to rain, rain drops splattering the earth. "No! Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered the truth dawning on her tears started to come to her eyes, falling onto his face. _

_Kagome clung to him, blood dripping everywhere. "I –I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. "Don't go! Sesshomaru! Dame it, Hang in there, Sesshomaru!! STOP!" She cried. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and whispered "Thank you for loving me of Rin, I'm am sorry. He closed his eyes, his silver hair flowing out around him. It would be the last time she saw them for quite along time. Sesshomaru sighed and he took his last breath. His heart gave out._

_Hang in there!! STOP, STOP!!! "Noooooooooo!" SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!! She screamed, her tears coming harder then ever, her sobs increasing evermore. The sky seemed to morn that day too with big, grey clouds. The sky was crying in a way. The miko's cries shook her entire body, making herself look so vulnerable, so alone._

(Sotsogou)

If only one

Just one wish

Could come true

What would you wish for?

_A bright pink light appeared above her, through her puffy red eyes, Kagome could see a priestess, with long dark hair appear before her. She had old armor from the Hein (AN. I think that's how you spell it) period on. A red dress-like pants was worn on the bottom. A sword was attached to her right hip. Kagome's eyes widened "Midoriko."_

Where are you now?

Who are you with now?

I look up at the blue sky

And ask softly

"_Kagome, it is time to go. I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is no time to explain" "No! I can't leave them!" Kagome said stubbornly holding on to Sesshomaru harder, while taking Sesshomaru's Tensaiga and placing it into her big, yellow bag. "You must." Her voice stated. The villagers will bury them, and give them proper funerals in thanks of helping them."_

With you

You, who were always right by my side

Are now gone

With you

Although you promised not to change

Even if we are separated

_Kagome shook her head, her hair and clothing drenched from the rain coming down, not wanting to go. Midoriko sighed. "I understand a little how you feel, but we must go now." Pink ropes extended from her hands, gliding towards Kagome binding her. Kagome struggled and cried harder. "I apologize for hurting you, but we must go across space to get to the other dimension." _

If we become memories

Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me

So a pained sigh escapes my lips abruptly

May it soar far away and reach you

For sure

In your future

There is no longer a place for me

I've finally realized that

_Kagome wasn't listening to anything Midoriko was saying, as she was being dragged towards the well. " Mom! Souta! Gramps! Shippo! Kirara! Sango! Miroku! Rin! Sesshomaru! Let me come with you!! I want to die! She struggled desperately, trying to reach out, but only grasped air. "No, not now!" _

For me

When I hesitated

You gave me a push

For me

With your sorrowful eyes

Hidden behind your smile

_She was placed next to the side of the well. The priestess Midoriko started to speak an incantation._

If it comes to goodbye for us

I murmured that I want you by my side

I can't describe this desolate feeling

Let this prayer, at least, reach you

"_Kagome, you have had a rough time now I will put you to sleep until it is okay to wake up again." Midoriko thought. She placed her pink glowing hands over Kagome's eyes._

I speak my endless feelings to the heavens

Even if I'm all alone, I can keep going

_Kagome tried to fight against it but failed. She fell backward into the well, as her eyes drooped and closed the yellow bag falling after her. Darkness welcomed her as she fell downward into the old ancient well. A bright blue light enveloped her as she slept, never to see the dimension she also called her home, ever again. _

Just like on that day, the cherry blossoms flutter

Reflecting the light of glowing memories

Please send all of this feeling in brilliant colors

Soaring upon my agonized sigh to reach you

_Midoriko was the last to leave looking back sadly once more at the land before gliding down into the well._ _If anyone looked carefully at the sky, they could see souls flying high up and away._

If we become memories

Your nearby warmth is no longer granted to me

Farewell is for the sake of the future

So may it soar far and wide, and reach you

Description: played during episode 124_.  
_Sung by Tackey and Tsubasa  
Written by Kenn Kato & Ryouki Matsumoto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you all like it? Please review. This is my first, so go easy on me.

This will eventually be Sasuke and Kagome. : P


	2. Feelings and Apprentice

Hi peoples. The 2nd chapter is here. : ) I hope you all like it. Please READ and REVIEW. I hope I'm doing alright. Okay I'll stop talking. This one is better then chapter 1. Sorry for the few errors in the last one.

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha (snaps fingers in frustration) Oh well, here it is. (^_^)Italics are thoughts.

Ages

Kakashi- 18

Tsunade- 43

Shizune- 20

Rookie 9 are 4

Itachi- 10

**Miko lost then found**

Chapter 2

**Feelings and Apprentice**

**Naruto Universe**

**Somewhere a few miles from Tanzaku Town**

The forest was quite except for a few chirps from the birds every now and then. The stream bubbled along; wind blew the trees making them sway as if in a dance. Then off to the side green brush started to quiver then got trampled by moving feet. Those feet belonged to a priest and his pupil.

They both stepped out of the clearing. They both had on brown robes with the Buddha printed on the back. The younger, Daichi called out to his master. "Hey master! May we rest now?" He was breathing hard; sweat rolled down his face his light brown hair a little damp. The older one, the master looked at him kindly. He spoke, his low voice boomed across the clearing as he replied. "That's fine". The master sat on a rock, while Daichi sat below a huge oak tree on the grassy ground. Sunlight peaked through the leaves.

They sat there for a few minuets. Silence filled the clearing. All of a sudden a bang interrupted the silence. A light suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of the two. The men's eyes widened in surprise their mouths open.

The master fell over as two women materialized in the blue light that was shooting from them into the sky. The first woman wore a white shirt with green trim, and a green skirt a red like sash went around her shoulders and back keeping two blades in place.

Her pale heart shaped face was very beautiful and showed fragile, chiseled features. Thick lashes covered her closed eyes with blue eye shadow out ling the lids. Pouty red lips contrasted nicely with everything. She had long raven colored hair tumbled down her back to her lower thighs. Her form was curvaceous and perfect in every way. The woman had knee high white socks with brown shoes. The other women also had long dark hair, but had old looking armor on with a sword tied to her hip. Underneath the armor was a red and white outfit.

The men cried out, stood up and ran away, stumbling as they went frightened at this odd occurrence. What really scared them was the blood on the woman's clothes. The priestess looked at them oddly, raising a eyebrow, before turning toward a sleeping Kagome as the blue light receded.

Midoriko placed both hands on Kagome's forehead and murmured "Wake". She moved the young priestess onto the soft green ground.

**The afternoon, Tanzaku Town**

The city was full of people. Stall owners argued with their customers trying to rip them off on souvenirs or food (AN: Don't you just hate that?). Couples were out for a stroll, it was a beautiful day with Shikamaru's friends (clouds) in the sky. The men were making money in the casino department, the defeated blonde irritated at how everything was going. She wore a grey kimono a dark blue sash was tied around her waist and a green kimono jacket over it with dark blue pants. In the middle of her forehead was a small diamond.

Sometimes known as the legendary sucker or the great Lady Tsunade! That said person that we are talking about looked up angrily at her raven haired companion. "Shizune! I want more sake! There isn't enough to last the game!" Tsunade shouted, while she pounded her fist on the wooden floor of where she was sitting, creating a small crater.

"Opps." She smiled, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. Shizune thought _"Why does Tsunade always have to cause trouble."_ looking glum sighing to herself mentally, while picking up the now cracked sake cup, and placing it on the gambling table. Shizune felt sorrier for the poor floor, then for Tsunade right at that second.

Shizune made an excuse to the men saying they had to leave, grabbing Tsunade by the scruff of her neck. Tsunade muttered about her being to bossy and what a mean assistant she could be while being dragged out. Suddenly out of the forest near them, a blue light shot up into the sky.

Tsunade whispered "What the hell?" as a big gush of wind blew across the earth, buffeting her blonde hair. Shizune's eyes widened as it disappeared. People stared, shrugged and resumed their earlier activities, not caring what it was. The raven-haired woman then let go of the blonde.

The two women looked at each other, meeting each other's eyes, nodded and ran off to the direction of the foreign blue light.

**Kagome's point of view**

Kagome opened her grey- blue eyes they blinked slowly, squinting because of the sun, which was blindingly, bright. She sat up looking around her eyes fuzzy from the little sleep. Suddenly everything came back. Kagome hid her face behind a veil of dark hair. "Kagome?" The older one questioned. The miko looked up at Midoriko with dull eyes, pain seen clearly in them. The older priestess mentally flinched, feeling sympathy for the young woman; she coughed and decided to get right to the point.

"You are immortal." Midoriko said warily becoming serious, crossing her arms over her chest. Kagome's blue eyes widened, but that was all. "As long as you have the Shikon Jewel in your body, you will be immortal. If it is taken out, you'll die. The younger miko clenched her fists, blood dribbled down her palm. "So? Who cares?" Kagome stubbornly replied. "_I'm alone now." _She thought sadly

Midoriko was taken aback by what she said. "_She's willing to throw her life away so easily? Silence filled the answer. She just lost everyone she cared about. I guess that can't be helped." _Finally coming to a conclusion, she thought carefully of what she was going to say. "Tell you what, how about you complete your mission that I'm about to give you, and then I let you do what you want with your life afterwards."

"The mission is to rid this dimension of evil, especially a man name Orochimaru. He does experiments and tortures people for his own gain. He wants power most of all. That is the mission." Kagome stared at her for a few minuets fiddling with her bloody clothing. "Deal." Came the quiet, but sure reply, as she kept her pale face emotionless.

Kagome stood up still weak from all the events that took place in the last few hours. She wobbled to her yellow bag, and pulled out her fire-rat cloak (AN. It's a gift from Sesshomaru, I'll explain about it later. It was all white with golden trim around the edges and a golden crescent moon on the back. It went down and billowed out dragging just a bit. "Also Kagome." Midoriko paused looking serious again

"Even though you absorbed the jewel and it healed your wounds, doesn't mean its complete. It is still trying to fully fit in with your body so you will still have fatigue. You'll be better in the morning. Your role as student has come to an end; you are now the official Guardian of the Shikon No Tama don't let any of the jewel, fall into the hands something evil."

Midoriko then left in a flash of brilliant light, leaving behind a dark bow and a quiver full of golden arrows. Kagome sighed, picked up her big yellow bag, bow and quiver and placed it on her back. She then put her golden locket around her neck and fluidly placed the hood upon her head. She walked swiftly and quietly through the forest, weaving right and left going around the trees.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere a little farther from Kagome, Shizune and Tsunade look around to see the source of what caused the blue light. They managed to find two scared looking men. They told them they saw two women appear in the flash of light. A worried Shizune said to Lady Tsunade that they better hurry.

As they picked up speed again, they see a white, cloaked silhouette in the distance. She saw the figure look up, in time to fall. The white hood falling back as the person crumbled to the ground or rather she. A woman no older then 16 or 17 , her dark hair spilled out flowing around her.

Shizune approached her warily, rolling her over so she could look at her. Shizune inwardly gasped, looking at the extremely stunning face of the woman. _"No time for gawking." _Shizune thought. Tsunade bent down beside Shizune and then opened the woman's clothes peering inside to see where the red blood was coming from. A wound stretched from her right shoulder across her chest to her left hip. It wasn't bleeding, but slowly healing.

Tsunade placed her hands over woman's wound, now glowing green. She ran it a couple of times up and down. Ton-Ton sniffed the woman's bag and oinked. "_This woman looks utterly exhausted also I feel a powerful object in this woman's chest." _Tsunade thought, picking up the girl and starting to walk to the Leaf village. "Where are you going, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "Isn't Tanzuka town closer?"

"Yes, but I want to speak to the Hokage, about something." Tsunade replied. Shizune picked up the young woman's things handling everything with great care. She then followed after her master.

Leaf Village

"Hey mommy, what's wrong with the pretty lady?" A little Sasuke asked, clutching his mothers dress pointing to an unconscious dark haired woman being carried by a blonde busty woman followed by a pig and younger woman. "I don't know Sasuke." His mother said. _"Looks like she is hurt pretty badly, hope she's all right. I have never seen her before" _"Come on Sasuke lets go buy you some tomatoes for dinner tonight." Smiling down at Sasuke and taking his hand leading him to the grocery store. Sasuke smiled back, a happy go lucky smile. (AN: Sasuke is so cute when he is small) (XD)

Unknown to the unconscious Kagome, one pair of red sharingan eyes looked at her from the shadows.

**Leaf Village, Hokage's Office**

The Hokage sighed, finally able to relax after getting all the days' paper work finished. When Genma and Raido had arrived, they had at least 3 stacks of paper work for him. It had taken so long, he didn't have time for his lunch. His all time favorite Teriyaki chicken, lay steaming in wait for him. When he finished, the chicken was stone cold. He hated eating cold food.

The Hokage looked up as the door flew open. "Lord Hokage! There's someone to see you, they say they want to see you right now or they will kick me out the window." The male ninja, said worriedly, terrified. The Hokage sweat dropped. "May I let them in?" questioned the male ninja. The Hokage nodded, fearing he knew who it was. The ninja then walked out, going back to his post as two women stepped in.

"Ahh Tsunade, welcome back! You too, Shizune." The Hokage smiled, peering at both of them from under his white hat. "Oh, who is this?" he questioned his eye landing on the woman in Tsunade arms. "We don't know yet. That's what were going to find out." Then Tsunade laid the girl onto the couch, and going over to the chair in front of the Hokage and started to tell him what she saw, with Shizune filling in the details.

"Okay, let's wake this woman up." The Hokage said, eager to get it done, so he could go back to his relaxation time. He stood up making his way over to the girl as Tsunade and Shizune huddled around her, with Ton- Ton by her feet. Lady Tsunade then laid a hand on the girl's forehead, pressing some of her chakra into her body. The woman opened her blue eyes, seeing the people look down on her. She tensed and got into a fighting stance her swords now drawn staring at them with her piercing eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She questioned her musical voice with a hint of sharpness to it. The Hokage put his hands up trying to calm the young woman. "Listen we are not you're enemies. These two people standing next to me found you and brought you here. What is your name?" He asked. Kagome put her twin blades back on her back. _"They don't seem like a threat."_ "My name is Kagome Higirashi." She said quietly.

"Hello, Kagome my name is Lady Tsunade." a blonde woman who looked to be in her twenties, pointed at herself. "This is my assistant Shizune." Kagome glanced at the shorter black-haired woman, nodding in acknowledgement. "Kagome, we need to know how you came here and what happened to you. This is for your safety." His voice gentle now with concern. Kagome thought over it for a minute, considering his words. "Okay. She said. As long this is confidential information." Kagome sat in a cozy red chair, trying to get comfortable, gesturing for them to sit. "It all started in my other homeland. My cat had just …

Tsunade's brown eyes widened, astonished that all this had happened to this girl. _"This girl lost everything, just like me. This is even worse though." _She thought. "The Hokage felt sad by what the girl went through. H Shizune thought about her master and how much pain she went through. Tsunade had an idea just then. She hoped it would work.

Tsunade pleaded "Hokage, please let me take Kagome. I will teach her the ways of the shinobi. She will become my apprentice." "Say yes, say yes, say yes." She thought, clenching her hand in anticipation. "Fine." The Hokage said, "You'll have to start training her right away." SCORE!! Tsunade yelled smiling. The others just sweat dropped.

The Hokage stood up and walked over to his fridge, getting out some cheese and crackers. He started to cut them with a knife. It slipped accidentally and cut his finger. He winced in pain and was about to call over to Tsunade to heal him when Kagome appeared in front of him. She placed her hand over the Hokage's wound and called on her miko powers and started to heal him. The Hokages eyes widened, "_This girl must have learned it from the person she calls Kaede. This girl seems to be a natural in the healing arts. I wonder what other talents lay in her." _Silence followed, interrupted by a happy voice.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A smiling face peered at them all, sitting upside down reading volume 1 Icha Icha Paradise book (AN: Can anyone guess who it is?). "AHHHH!!!!" Shizune shrieked, putting her hand to her heart trying to slow down her heart beat.

"Can you please not sneak up on us like that Kakashi?" She yelled angrily glaring at the silver haired ninja, who was dressed in standerd ANBU attire complete with a dagger and black sandaled cleats. "Sorry, by the way who is this?" The black masked ninja questioned again glancing at Kagome looking her up and down. _"A perfect 20 if there is such a thing." _He thought. "Good, you're here. I was just about to call for an escort." Said the Hokage, motioning for Kakashi to come down, who landed next to them.

"Could you lead these people to the Chu chi apartments?" he asked tossing a card key to the ANBU. Kakashi nodded, and led the women out carring Kagome's things.. He took them to a clothing shop so Kagome could pick out a new outfit. She chose a white Kimono with long sleeves. There were slits at the side of the kimono that ended at her lower thigh. The sash that went around her waist was light blue and hung down some like Sesshomarus. Underneath it was black fish net leggings that ended just above the knee. Shizune paid for her ninja gear. Kagome ignored Kakashi and the men that stared after her, as Lady Tsunade and Shizune muffled their laughs thinking it was funny.

Kakashi dropped them off afterwards placing her stuff by the door.. They opened the apartment. It was painted white with brown wood as the floor. A traditional Japanese apartment with scrolls hanging on the wall. A tea table lay at the center with a cherry blossom print in the center with matching mats. Then without saying a word Kagome chose a room and entered it putting her stuff out.

It was a plain room with light blue walls and a dresser in one corner of the room, a TV lay on top of it, a bed was on the other side with a small table with a lamp and a radio on it.. After that Kagome helped the two women prepare food. It was a quiet dinner, Kagome barley touched her food, and she then excused herself saying she wanted to go to bed early. Tsunade sighed looking after the girl in concern, but allowed her to leave, understanding that she just wanted to be alone.

Kagome sprawled on her bed thinking about the day's events. Kagome turned on the radio, trying to distract herself.

"And now here Evanescence featuring their new song Missing.

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

_I can never consider myself to be human now that I am immortal. _She thought. Kagome wished desperately that someone missed her. Pictures of her brother and her lover came to mind. "Souta.", she whispered, "Sesshomaru." Tears started to fall, she cried her heart out.

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something.......

Kagome then looked up, her face still wet from tears, her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight which came through the window above her bed. She made a promise to herself right then and there. "I will never fall in love with any man ever again." She whispered, clenching her fists tightly, her face showing agony, pain in her blue eyes. With this thought she fell asleep, reaching up to grip the golden locket tightly in her hand.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.

**Orochimaru's Evil Lair**

**Ku,Ku,Ku ( AN:evil laugh)**

"Orochimaru, I have an important report from one of our scouts. A blue light was seen shooting into the sky." A sound ninja placed a white scroll into the outstretched snake sannin's hand. The owner of that hand was sitting in a old leather chair, in a center of an empty room, except for one lone candle which was next to the chair. He opened the scroll, his sickly yellow eyes skimming through the words. "Exxxccceeellleeennnttt." His mouth twisted into a horrible, terrifying smile, showing his red tongue sliding out of his mouth. "I wonder…. He trailed off thinking.

**Feudal Era**

A priestess stood on top of a hill overlooking a village. Her dark hair billowing out behind her as her soul collectors floated around her. She narrowed her eyes fearing something was wrong. She couldn't sense his aura anywhere. "Inuyasha, I'm coming. Hopefully that bitch Kagome didn't do anything to you." she said, her smile was filled with venom. (AN: I don't like her)

I hope you all liked this chapter. I have a question. Does anyone know when Kakashi became a pervert? I'm curious. I want you to review please. : )

.


	3. Trust and Training

…… Um Hi peoples …. Not much to say except Read and Review!!

. ( ^ _^). **Please go to my profile and vote on whether Sakura should be good or evil at the end of my story.**

Italics are dreams or thoughts. PEACE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko Lost Then Found**

**Chapter 2**

**Trust and Training**

_Kagome felt cold, darkness pressing in on all sides. A figure appeared before her, a man with shining silver hair and a dark blue crescent moon. Kagome's bright eyes widened. "Sesshomaru." she whispered trembling. Kagome tried to get up, but was held down, she struggled against the invisible chains that held her down. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away, his black boots making no sound on the floor._

"_No, come back! Don't leave me Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" she screamed tears running down her pale face._ Kagome woke up staring up at the ceiling, a bright white light hanging above. Her body was slightly cold, and the heart was beating faster then usual. She squinted bringing her hand out in front of her face to block the light. Kagome sat up slightly, chained to the table with both hands locked in place.

She looked around, she was in an empty room with 3 granite walls surrounding her, and the 4th was a large window.

A wooden door was in front of her. Kagome tensed as the door opened revealing a man with a tough expression who looked to be in his late teens, wearing a green vest and blue pants with a black, leaf village headband covering his head. Kagome glared, her eyes piercing him. "Release me!" She said in a commanding tone. Ibiki shuddered mentally. "What do you want? She asked angrily. "Why am I here? Kagome clenching her tied hands. The man sighed wishing he could just be home in bed instead of here this early in the morning.

"Kagome, I'm sorry to put you through this but before you can be submitted to the hidden leaf village as a citizen, we must check to see if you are a spy from another village."

Kagome blinked, listening to the man explanation. "How do I know I can, trust you? She said slowly, becoming suspicious. A knock on the glass made them both look up. Kagome saw Tsunade and Shizune on the other side. "Kagome, I'm really sorry but, it is what every body has to go through to join the village. I'm sure many other villages do the same thing." Tsunade called smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome studied the man for a moment, considering whether to trust him or not.

Kagome motioned for the man too come forward, giving a nod of her head. "Just get it over with." "Oh before I go any further, my name is Ibiki." He did a few hand signs and then placed a hand on her head. He suddenly was stopped with a barrier which came down as Kagome relaxed, thoughts and emotions overcame his thoughts. He went through memories, shifting through them trying not to stay in one to long. That last one he saw was of a man dying and her crying out. He blinked, touched by this even though he was used to such things. He then released the ninjutsu he had placed on her.

"All clear." Ibiki stated, nodding toward Tsunade and Shizune who were waiting behind the glass.

Ibiki took a key out and unlocked the chains around Kagome's hands, and thanked her for cooperating. He led her out, and handed back her weapons that she hadn't realized had been taken from her.

Tsunade and Shizune, with Kagome following behind, headed out of the building.

"Let me show you around the village." said Tsunade turning around. First we can go to the sweet shop and get something to eat." Kagome nodded. They pointed out different signs and places on the way. "That is the faces of the Hokages on the rock." stated Shizune pointing toward a wall with faces carved into them. Kagome thought that they were almost as advanced as her time, glancing around and spotted a TV sitting on a counter in a little shop.

Kagome followed the others into a sweet shop with a sign shaped like a dumpling. They all ordered some tea and a few snacks. Each in their own thoughts, they ate quietly. "Kagome, lets go to the hot springs. It will relax your body." Tsunade said, looking up at Kagome. She nodded and stood up. When they arrived they were welcomed by the staff who gave them free towels.

They stepped into the changing room and got undressed. She saw a mirror opposite of her, she looked closely at her face when she noticed her eyelids had changed.

"_It must be the demonic markings. I wonder why only that part showed." _She wondered into the next room. Kagome tried to relax as she got into the hot steaming pool. The warm water felt so good, she dipped her head fully under the water enjoying the sensation it brought to her toned skin and muscles. She sat there for a few minuets, enjoying it. Music started to play around the hot spring.

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real...  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...**

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..  


Kagome clenched her hands for a second, a image of Inuyasha popped into her head. She bit her lip as she saw scenes flicker in font of her mind's eye.

**  
I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...**

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not goin anywhereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**(By Averil Lavigne)**

"He left, and I moved forward, I will teach him that I am nothing like Kikyo." she whispered angrily. Kagome came back to the present again clearing away the memories from the past.

She heard Tsunade and Shizune get in as she lifted up her head, hot water splashed the sides of the hot springs. Kagome sighed, as Tsunade started to tell her about their world and ninja way. "– the fire country seems to be one of the most powerful. There are many families in the leaf village, which are clans. Then she explained what each clan and who they are. "The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are the most respected and highest out of all. Now, the ninja weapons are shuriken and kunai." Lady Tsunade continued walking over to her clothes left in a pile and holding up the weapons. Kagome nodded watching as she explained how to throw them and hold them.

"Here." smiled Tsunade holding both weapons up so Kagome could take them.

Kagome grasped them feeling the cool metal against her fingers. Suddenly she looked up narrowing her blue eyes at the innocent wall of bamboo wood opposite her. She sensed eyes upon her; a high chakra level was behind the wood or energy level as Tsunade put it. Kagome acted fast hiding her body under the water, as she threw the now blue glowing kunai (chakra from Kagome) at the place where the creepy aura was coming from.

Tsunade and Shizune sensed it to looking up in surprise as they saw the glowing kunai fly past them and hit the wood making it splinter and break showing a person just in time getting out of the way(Who is it? :D) of the blue glowing kunai. As the dust cleared Kagome saw a man with white hear shuddering in fear. "Jiraya!" growled the enraged blonde. "PERVERT!!" yelled Tsunade bringing her fist up to punch Jiraya in the jaw and making him soar back 30 feet, as Kagome and Shizune quickly dried off and got dressed.

Of coarse no one felt sympathy for the man, who was groaning in pain. They all glared at him as the man, who called himself Jiraya, got up. "Whew, that was close." a sighing Jiraya, said in relief. He made up some excuses saying he was finishing up a research on his book.

Then he turned around looking at Kagome and walking up to her and asked. "What's your name? I have never seen you around the village before, winking at Kagome. "My name is Kagome. My sensei is Lady Tsunade."

Jiraya eyes widened in surprise. _"Tsunade has taken on an apprentice?!! She would never do something like that that easy unless she volunteered or was forced too by the Hokage. This girl seems to be pretty fast plus, she seems to be the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen. Maybe I'll make my character look like her" _He thought looking at Tsunade and back to Kagome. She certainly has the right body like Tsunade, staring at Kagome who was now ignoring him, walking out as she followed her mistress. Every woman, even older would kill to have that flawless and curvy body. Jiraya walked out, heading to the bar to right some notes down and break the 3 shinobi rules. What man could resist pretty woman, money and sake? Definitely not him.

The 3 woman then finished the tour, each in their own thoughts.

"_Kagome certainly is amazing, she has never thrown a kunai before, but hit it right on the mark. I wonder if that blue chakra was the spiritual energy, I have heard her talk about. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a prodigy and becomes an ANBU in a few years."_ Tsunade thought. She led them to clearing and started to show her the hand signs and different styles of justus and stances needed for it. Over the next couple of day she helped Kagome memorize the hand signs and gave her some scrolls to look over that talked about Konoha and the birth of shinobi. It had every answer you could think of in there.

Within the first month Kagome had created a simple Bunshin no** Jutsu**and gotten used to using her chakra. Kagome worked hard, spending most of the day training. In the mornings she would practice her archery, weapon throwing and chakra control. In the evenings she would relax and meditate and read scrolls. Her knowledge grew and as she spent more time with her master. Only one thing was keeping her going, her dream. That dream lay in the past not the future. To see her beloved Sesshomaru again, was her only goal, but she didn't tell Lady Tsunade that.

Kagome experimented one day with Tensaiga on a dead mouse she had found by a river.

Kagome unsheathed the sword from her right hip and placed it over the mouse and waited.

Kagome saw little grey demons placing chains on the dead mouse, probably to bind and take the soul away, Kagome guessed. "_Hopefully this will work. Here it goes._" She held her breath and sliced thought the demons dissolving them. Her dark blue eyes widened as she saw the mouse's tiny sides start to rise up and down taking in air, as much as it could breathe in. Kagome said, "This truly is a wonderful gift, smiling for once she placed it back in sheath, and spun around walking away. Taking out her kunai she flung them all lighting speed at each target lined up, hitting them dead center. Kagome took her last one turned and aimed flinging it backwards hitting the bulls eye on the last target. Kagome smirked, as she picked up her weapons and headed home.

A year later she becomes a chunin. Passing the exam was like a breeze to her. All her missions were successful and she quickly rose in rank, to become a Captain ANBU under the Hokage. Sometimes she associated with the others but she liked to work alone. Kakashi hit on her quite a few times, getting quite jealous at any man who came to close. In the end he finally gave up trying to win her, she turned down every guy and ignored them if they weren't of importance. He considered it a gift to even look or talk to her. For that he was thankful. Only the jonin and ANBU knew that Kagome was immortal, but that was it. Other information was strictly confidential only between The Hokage and Kagome mistress Tsunade and Shizune.

**Orochimaru's Lair**

"Yes… I finally found what I was looking for." A pleased Orochimaru grinned. Glancing over the neatly scrawled calligraphy on an ancient looking scroll he picked it up and looked it over "The Guardian of the Shikon prophecy." He read aloud his voice bouncing across the big cold room. "Interesting." His yellow eyes glowing in the light of a lantern hung above his bed. The Guardian is a girl. He read the prophecy (which will be introduced in the later chapter) and stared at a picture.

It showed a painting of a very beautiful woman adorned in black robe with a red obi around her waist holding a bow. Dark tresses spilled out over her shoulders and dark blue eyes with sad somewhat lonely face with a golden circlet upon her head. Orochimaru looked at it greedily, lust rising from within his body, stirring up feelings from within. He ran his tongue over his lips thoughts swirling around inside his head. _"This woman will be needed later on."_ He thought, placing the scroll beside his bed and closing his eyes.

**2 years later**

Kagome left the village to wander about helping out people and learning new justus. But people couldn't help but wonder why she left so abruptly, her personality had changed a cool somewhat cold demeanor on her outside. A few days earlier the Uchiha clan had been murdered by Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade and Shizune had already left a few months earlier to go gambling at many casinos (AN: Didn't see that coming did you? : P).

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

A boy sat above a bridge over a lake in the middle of Konoha park. He thought of his family thinking things over. Sasuke looked into the water seeing his own expression staring back at him. He glared at it as soon as he saw an image of his brother come to mind._ "I hate you brother, just as you said. I will get my revenge._ He thought as he jumped into the water._ Mom, Dad I wish you were here. I will make Itachi PAY for what he has done!"_

**7 years later **

**Chunin Exams (Rookie9 are around 14)**

A stadium of ecstatic fans cheered. All of them were waiting for the match that would finally reach the climax of the events. "And now the final match, Sasuke vs. Gaara! It is about to begin in five minuets!" the proctor, Genma said.

The Hokages sitting above watched. "Lord Hokage" Lady Kagome has just arrived; it has been quite along time since we last saw her." The black hooded ANBU said. "Indeed, it has." said the 3rd Hokage smiling, happy at how things were going. Of coarser he could tell it was Kagome, because little alarms were going off inside hiss head because of the enormous spiritual pressure coming towards him. Both Kages, and also all the ninja's turned their heads as the door opened. A figure stepped forward. The light bouncing off the black fire rat cloak with a golden crescent moon printed on the back (her cloak is reversible with the white on the other side). The hooded figure bowed to the Hokage and stood beside him. The hood hid the face so you couldn't make out who it was.

"_Kagome?"_ Kakashi thought as he looked up toward the top of the stadium. Kurenai and Asuma looked up too. "That chakra is unbelievable." Said Kurenai watching the hooded figure talk to the Hokage. "That's Kagome for you." Said Kakashi placing the book face down on his lap. "They gasped. Kakashi hardly ever put his book down. The silver-haired shinobi just sweat dropped. Sasuke and Gaara also glanced up at the stadium. Gaara shivered involuntarily, his sand spirit seemed just a little nervous. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Sasuke looked at the figure he saw a pair of eyes connect with his beneath the hood of the person. He looked away, trying to concentrate on the battle at hand. He ignored Sakura and Ino who were cheering for him. "The proctor signaled for it to begin. Sasuke moved toward Gaara, strength building into his speed. _"I will beat him."_ He thought.

P.O.V changes to Kagome.

(Kagome's in the Henge no jutsu which makes her look younger about 14) she doesn't want people to ask questions of why her appearance hadn't changed. She is trying to make it look like she is getting older)

Kagome glanced toward the Kazekage and then forward again, his appearance didn't fool her, and she knew Orochimaru was underneath that disguise. Kagome could sense evil intentions brewing inside of the ninja. _"What's he planning?"_ she thought. Kagome froze as her gaze landed on one of the genin below. The onyx eyes stared back at her, that face…. Kagome's eyes broke contact with him as the boy Sasuke turned away. The proctor signaled for the match to begin. Kagome waited through most of the match to see what would happen. Then she felt a terrible blood thirstiness come from the sand genin down below. She acted quickly as she saw the chidori and Sasuke slash through the dome like defense. In a blink of an eye Kagome pulled out her bow and notched a golden arrow into the string, took aim, pulled back and fired. The glowing arrow hit the sand ball making it explode. Sand flew in all directions. Gaara thought_, "How did she penetrate my shield with just an arrow!! _ Sasuke eyes widened at what had just happened. _"Who did that?"_ He looked up staring into the piercing blue depths of a girl. Everyone looked up at the figure, which let down her hood. A face appeared making everyone gasp. A very beautiful dark haired girl with a circlet had fired the arrow. She then said out loud for most to hear. "Stop the match I fear something is quite wrong. Things aren't always as they appear isn't that right …Orochimaru?" Kagome turned toward the now stiff kazekage face.

"That's right." said the snake sannin's voice. Kabuto thought it was a good time to act; he placed a genjutsu on everyone who was in the stands. The Kazekage took this as the cue for action. Suddenly a smoke bomb appeared, creating a cloud of smoke, screams were heard as the ninja leapt into action. It cleared making the ninja gasped.

Did you all like it? Go review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also vote whether Sakura should be good or evil. : ) ^ ^ PLEASE!!


	4. Fight!

Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I appreciate for all of the reviews. 57 yeahhhh!!!!!!!!! It almost made me cry. Almost.

The 4th CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!! LET IT BEGIN!!!! WAHHAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAA!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.(snaps fingers)

**CSM** is here to answer some questions from the reviewers (me)

**CSM:** Kagome is 16, just about 17. She changes her form so that no one becomes suspicious of her. I made her around 14 around the rookie 9 age. In every new generation of students who graduate from the academy she usually makes her self the age that they are, until they discover that she is immortal when they are older. Do u all get it, maybe? E-mail me if you have questions about it, and sorry I was going to fast in the beginning. I'm slowing it down now, right Kagome?(I turn and look at Kagome who is next to me)This may become a love triangle a little later on. XD

**Kagome: **Hnnn…(Kagome turns and glares at the wall)

CSM: She's acting like a certain silver haired demon and dark haired Uchiha right now isn't she. (I whisper and sweat drop) also this is not going to be a threesome either, I don't think but there will be some surprises later on (smiling evilly).

ALSOKIKYO ISN'T GOING TO ACT BITCHY, SHE WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER ON, SHE WILL START OUT EVI L IN THEN TURN NICE.

**Please if anyone owns a you tube account make a Kagome and Sasuke video, if I could l would like to pick the song though. Or deviant art!!! If really good contact me. : )Please!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairings:

Sasuke – Kagome

Naruto -Hinata

Inuyasha – Kikyo KIND OF

Itachi one sided love for Kagome (Itachi lovers may get just a little action in it)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

The glowing arrow hit the sand ball making it explode. Sand flew in all directions. Gaara thought_, "How did she penetrate my shield with just an arrow!! _ Sasuke eyes widened at what had just happened. _"Who did that?"_ He looked up staring into the piercing blue depths of a girl.

Everyone looked up at the figure, which let down her hood. A face appeared making everyone gasp. A very, very, beautiful dark haired girl with a circlet had fired the arrow. She then said out loud for most to hear. "Stop the match I fear something is quite wrong. Things aren't always as they appear isn't that right …Orochimaru?" Kagome turned toward the now stiff Kazekage face.

"That's right." said the snake sannin's voice. Kabuto thought it was a good time to act; he placed a genjutsu on everyone who was in the stands.

The Kazekage took this as the cue for action. Suddenly a smoke bomb appeared, creating a cloud of smoke, screams were heard as the ninja leapt into action. It cleared making the ninja gasped.

**Miko Lost then found**

**Chapter 4 **

**Fight!!**

In the middle of the mini battle field on top in the V.I.P appeared 4 corpses (sadly none were Orochimaru). One was a leaf ninja and the others were the sound.

The girl appeared with out a scratch. The Hokage is trapped in Orochimaru's grip. Kagome makes a move toward the Hokage, her eyes narrowed.

"Release the Hokage or I will tear your head off in the process."

Orochimaru just smile, as the three moved toward another building, but in side he thought. _Is this girl looking down on me? Me? Doesn't she know who she is dealing with? _

As if she had read his thoughts her stare became an icy glare, making the snake sound ninja involuntarily shiver with twisted delight.

Then the Hokage made a silent gesture to Kagome to back off.

Kagome sighed and then turning around jumped off the building and started to the fight below as chaos in sued. "Orochimaru, don't count your chicks before they have hatched." said. Sarutobi sighing placing his white traditional clothing on the floor, now showing his ninja armor and gear.

He looked up, his wise face showing determination." I will not let you harm this village I will finish the business I have left with you."

Orochimaru got into a fighting stance and grinned, his hair blowing in the wind, yellow eyes gleaming. "If that is what you wish, Masster." purposely making the master sound sarcastic as four sound ninja's placed a dark, barrier around him and the third Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's P.O.V

As Kagome was once again swept into the chaos, she became surrounded by sound ninjas. They all swiftly pulled out their kunai, preparing to attack. Kagome smirked, while tying a blue ribbon around her hair putting it into a low ponytail (like Kikyos).

"If you want your life to be spared don't come any closer, if you do I shall put you in your place." Kagome said putting her hand up. They all ignored her and, being stupid went ahead and did it anyway.

Kagome closed her eyes placed her ANBU dog mask over her face and concentrated on the auras around her and put chakra into her hand. The other nins had no time to react as a green acid whip appeared in her hand.

The green whip moved in a blur, striking each ninja dead center in the chest as she spun twirling in a circle. They screamed and cried out in pain withering on the ground, as their skin hissed deteriorating as acid ate away at their skin melting them, then died. The masked girl smirked behind her mask, glancing around daring for any one to come after her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru's glanced over at the masked ANBU kunochi. He squinted, thinking. _She took out those ninja's quickly with a flick of her wrist._

_Hmmmmm, seems I should be wary of her, the power's she posses seem formidable and I don't want to take any chances. _He silently commanded the 1st and 2nd Hokage to put in end to their fight as fast as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke eyes widened, as he watched the girl ANBU take out those Sound ninja like they were flies.

He shook his head and opening his eyes again, watched as Gaara's sibling helped Gaara, putting their hands on either side of him. Then the leader Sand Jonin of the team came down.

He got in stance preparing to fight the proctor, glancing at his students nodding for them to leave. The 3 genin leapt over the walls of the stadium heading toward the forest.

Overall P.O.V.

Kakashi and the other Jonin were busily fighting the sound and sand. Sakura woke Naruto up releasing the genjutsu placed on him. He woke up groggily squinting his eyes, "what's going on Sakura?" suddenly Sakura's eyes widened, she didn't have time to react her mouth open to scream.

Kakashi turned to see a sound nin come up behind the knuckle head ninja aiming a kunai at his head.

Then out a nowhere a golden arrow hit the sound nin, killing him instantly. The copy cat ninja silently thanked Kagome, by sending a nod her way.

"You. Genma said, glancing at Sasuke, but still being wary of the opponent in front of him. Take care of those genin."

Sasuke thought, _why do I need to get involved_. All of a sudden he heard a sound, with a earth trembling movement as a two snakes appeared in the middle of the village, hissing at the ninja, showing their long ivory fangs and creepy eyes, he stared then shook his head, followed orders anyway, going after the 3 genin. Kakashi then ordered for Sakura, Shino, and Naruto along with his dog, Pakkun to bring Sasuke back.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes  
And now I'm out, see you later**

**---------------**

**Kagome's P.O.V  
**

Kagome turned toward the enormous snakes moving, with a grace that wasn't possible for a human.

**I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over**

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impression's  
Got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through  
Every night, well, now that's over

I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over

She unsheathed her glistening swords and sliced with accuracy, cutting the snake into chunks, then turned her eyes to the second narrowing them behind her painted gold dog mask. ****

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

**  
**Kagome brought the two twin blades straight out in front of her, placed some chakra into them and making then glow green.

**  
Where you belong?  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong  
**

**(I won't give everything away)**

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
Your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?  
This is not were you belong  


**(I can't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong  
**

**(I won't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong **

**(By Trapt)**

Then Kagome moved both swords aiming them in the direction of the snake as she yelled "DOUBLE TWIN STRIKE!! The blades sent out two dark blue dragons as they soared roaring and snarling, attacking the snake in with gaping moths and twisted movements.

The evil snake hissed in pain, before disintegrating into ashes, finally blowing away in the wind. She placed her blades back in their sheaths.

Kagome turned leaping toward the forest her nose following the scents of the genin, her raven hair and cloak fanning out behind her. _I must hurry_. She thought.

--- --- ------------------------------

Farther away in the dense woods outside Konoha a huge battle was taking place. A gasping and weakened Sasuke lay on the ground. An unconscious Sakura pressed against a tree. Naruto had used up all his strength and was now trying to stand. His movements were slow and sluggish, as he pre pared for one last try.

Then out of nowhere, an explosion went off. Sasuke and Naruto looked up, as the dark haired ANBU girl appeared.

The one tail started to snarl gathering up its energy. Kagome took out some sutras and threw them at the demon, while it was distracted she put her hands together, in front of her, the index fingers pointed toward the demon. The two boys watched silently as she did this. Kagome then focused her energy into her hands, and said "seal."

The one tail cried out in rage but was paralyzed. Slowly the demon went back into Gaara leaving him upon the ground.

Then his sister, Tamari came out of hiding, and picked him up. Gaara opened his eyes wearily, as he felt his sister touch him. The masked ANBU girl came up to him and looked him up and down. Kagome took off her mask and said. "You know, Gaara fighting isn't the only way to get anger out or cure the loneliness in you heart"( she knows who every one is). She gave him a quick hug and then moved back quickly to where Sakura was

Gaara's eyes widened, as she said his name, even more so when she hugged him. He hadn't even said his name yet he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words too. The ANBU girl just put her finger to her lips as if saying I not telling you anything . He sighed, and was taken away by Tamari.

Kagome then felt a terrible chill go down her back, she froze, her blue eyes narrowed into the direction of Konoha, she motioned them to come back with her and then moved away swiftly. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura(now awake) followed after her. The

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Third Hokage stood panting, the battle seemed to be coming to and end. He and Orochimaru stood face to face. He had done his final jutsu. Orochimaru felt his arms burn as if they were on fire.

He glared at the Hokage who was gasping in the last few breaths. _Isn't long now._ The Snake sannin smirked. He glanced then at a black blur that caught his eye. The ANBU girl was coming toward the barrier.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome approached the barrier, with no hesitation. One of her ANBU teammates, Caine approached her. "Captain, we can't get through the barrier, it seems to also incinerate in body it touches, I don't think will be able to get through." He said worriedly, pointing toward a burned human.

Kagome pulled out both her swords and merged it into one. "Who do you think I am." she said walking past him. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the barrier, and pushed her chakra into the sword, it began to pulse. Kagome leapt into the air and swung it downward. It pierced the shield like butter. The Sanin's yellow eyes widened. "What!?!" he spit out; surprised that she had made it through so easily. Kagome walked over to the Hokage, and asked him a question quietly. "Do you want me to save you?" she whispered staring down at the old man's face from above him. "I want…

To be continued. : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappie is finished yay!!! R and R. love ya. Peace. XD

-Crescent Silver Moon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Decision and Mission

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Kagomes weakness is rain, and ??? and a certain someone? ; )**

**She isn't someone who is invincible.**

Recap

Kagome approached the barrier, with no hesitation. One of her ANBU teammates, Caine approached her. "Captain, we can't get through the barrier, it seems to also incinerate in body it touches, I don't think will be able to get through." He said worriedly, pointing toward a burned human.

Kagome pulled out both her swords and merged it into one. "Who do you think I Am." she said walking past him. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the barrier, and pushed her chakra into the sword, it began to pulse. Kagome leapt into the air and swung it downward.

It pierced the shield like butter. The Sanin's yellow eyes widened. "What!?!" he spit out; surprised that she had made it through so easily. Kagome walked over to the Hokage, and asked him a question quietly.

"Do you want me to save you?" she whispered staring down at the old man's face from above him. "I want…

End Recap

**Miko Lost then found**

**Chapter 5**

**Decision and mission**

"-to go where my journey takes me." The Hokage said gasping for breath. Kagome sighed as he died. Kagome bent down and got on one knee. "You foolish, old man." Kagome said.

Kagome then made some hand signs placing a black barrier around her and the old man, so no one could see what she was doing. Orochimaru was grinning, finally happy he was able to kill the Third Hokage. He nodded toward the 4 sound nin and made a hand signal for them to get behind him. Orochimaru narrowed his eye studding the barrier.

He was curious though why that girl had put up a barrier.

Then Kagome unsheathed her, now pulsing, Tensaiga. She sliced it over the person's chest and cut through the demons.

With eyes staring she watched as the Hokage, now the color returning to his face, opened his dark eyes, followed by a look of surprise.

"Kagome, I thought I told you-." "What about your grandson? What would he do with out you?" The girl stated cutting him off a frown underneath her mask. The Hokage felt regret for not thinking of that sooner.

He thought of how Konohamaru would act. He would have been crying for days wondering why his Grandfather would leave him.

He slowly got up leaning on Kagome, astounded that all his strength had returned. The Third Hokage made a gesture for Kagome to release the barrier and that they will talk later.

The girl lifted the barrier, making a few people gasp at what they were seeing. "What!?! "I just saw him die!" "How could she-?" "Amazing!"

Kagome waited till the sounds died down as she stared at Orochimaru, her eyes never wavering. The huffing Orochimaru was silent, he was in shock. Then his yellow eyes filled with hatred, contemplating those who stood before him. Orochimaru the opened his mouth, then shut it, trying to decide what to say, his arms still filled with pain. The Sanin opened it again, and managed to say, seething, "How is this possible?"

He watched as the girl made hand signs before taking a step toward him. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A big red and orangey fire ball erupted from Kagome's mouth and zoomed toward the Snake Sanin.

The snake sannin managed to avoid it, but the hair at the end of it got slightly singed. He managed to keep his cool saying "I'll see you later little Miko. Kagome's eyes widened, but didn't say anything. Then he and the other surviving sound and sand ninja quickly retreat.

Then all the ANBU and other ninja rushed forward to see if the Hokage was all right.

The Hokage felt overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting and was rescued by Kagome.

He granted her permission to gather up the dead bodies while ever one else was busy.

He allowed her to gather up all the wounded and dead ninja and bring them to his office.

If anyone had bothered to look up at the Hokage's tower, they would have seen a bright blue light coming from the windows.

A tired, weak and grumbling Sasuke was put into the hospital. Sakura had gone over to Ino's house and was bragging that her Sasuke-kun had saved her(still oblivious to the fact that Kagome and Naruto did).

Also people who were thought to be dead were coming out of the office. Crying in relief, they found their families and hugged them.

Xoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

**A Few days later…**

**Movie theater**

"Yes! Princess Fuun, you defeated Mao with you rainbow chakra!!" a happy Naruto yelled, watching the screen, as people down below, munched on popcorn and drank soda, trying to ignore the idiot who was above them.

He and his teammates were hanging from the ceiling watching the new movie; Kakashi had gone to a meeting, he said the movie was important for the upcoming mission. "Hey!" yelled a big man, the irritated cinema manager, running to stand directly underneath them.

Naruto was startled, he lost control of his chakra, and fell landing on his butt. The yellow- headed ninja stood up, glancing up at the dark-haired man who was asking him if he had tried to sneak in. Luckily, both Sasuke and Sakura saved him (unwillingly).

Sasuke showed him the ticket, holding it in his pale hand. Meanwhile, because Naruto had interrupted the movie, people had become agitated and started to throw trash at Naruto's head, like target practice. A piece of popcorn, landed in his hair, and an empty soda can hit his chest knocking him down.

After that, the 3 genin escaped form the theater, waiting outside for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto had managed to get the bits of trash out of his hair, and tidy himself up.

Suddenly all of a sudden, the 3 turned to look as horse hooves appeared the fence, a head a body then a rider. The rider was in fact Princess Fuun! Her dark hair and robes fanned out behind her, her face appeared worried.

Naruto gaped with his mouth open as the horse touched the ground, the horse and rider galloped in between two houses. Then, what happened next was all in 5 seconds. Naruto and Sakura didn't have time to think as the gate swung open, pushing them to the ground. Fortunately, Sasuke had already gotten out of the way, and was looking at his 2 teammates sprawled on the ground.

6-8 men on brown horses sped on by, not bothering to look at what they had did. Sakura's face was kissing the green earth. She and Naruto got up; she wiped her mouth on her clothes, her green eyes burned with fury. They all followed after the riders.

Naruto was saying he would save the princess, from the "evil" riders clutches.

Naruto attacked the riders with his multi- shadow-clone jutsu. Naruto, ran up, launched himself in the air, and landed behind Princess Fuun.

Princess "Fuun" looked behind her to see a spiky- haired kid, now sitting on her white horse's back. The kid started to talk, telling her he was going to "save" her. The Princess just told the horse to go faster and cantered down the streets; people stared, and then quickly got out the way.

Meanwhile back with Sakura, and Sasuke, they had played a trick on the men, and managed to get them off the trail, tying them all up. Sasuke then turned and tried(I mean tried) to give the grey- haired pony tailed, man wearing a simple shirt and brown, jacket with grey pant and glasses a hit to the neck to knock him unconscious.

A hand stopped him from doing so, Sasuke looked up, and narrowed his black eyes at the hand's owner. It seemed to be the ANBU girl who he had met a few days earlier. He didn't really get a clear look at her face earlier, but it was masked so he couldn't look. "You shouldn't be doing that."

She said with a disapproving tone, Sasuke could't help but wonder, if she was looking down on him. Him, an Uchiha? Only one of the finest of clans, **his** clan? The Uchiha, let his hand fall to his side, his head turned toward the poof sound. Kakashi appeared, with his book, so fascinated by it you couldn't see his face.

He put it down, and put the book in his bag, at the waist. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble my students have caused you." Kakashi stated, looking at the both of them, and then glancing back at the grey haired man, as he untied the rope around the men. "This is the client who hired us." The raven haired girl said, interrupting the silence and pointing to the man with the glasses. "Your mission, is to protect, a woman called Yukie Fujikaze, which is also mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this chapter was shorter then the rest, I have SOL's (standards of learning)this week so I won't be able to type for a week or so. Final exams are starting too. SO STRESSFUL!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Golden Moon Maiden

I CHANGED MY NAME.


	6. Yukie Fujikaze!

**Hi people!! The new chappie is here. **

**Fanart is excepted message me, or post it on ur profile and tell me. **

**ANYONE!!! YOUTUBE ACCOUNT?? PLEASE MAKE A SASUKE KAGOME VIDEO. OUTFITS FOR KAGOME WOULD BE APPRECIATED , I MAY PICK IT TOO USE FOR SHIPPUDEN OR EARLEIR. REMEMBER INNOCENT OR A BIT SEXY!! :D**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Recap-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile back with Sakura, and Sasuke, they had played a trick on the men, and managed to get them off the trail, tying them all up. Sasuke then turned and tried(I mean tried) to give the grey- haired pony tailed, man wearing a simple shirt and brown, jacket with grey pant and glasses a hit to the neck to knock him unconscious.

A hand stopped him from doing so, Sasuke looked up, and narrowed his black eyes at the hand's owner. It seemed to be the ANBU girl who he had met a few days earlier. He didn't really get a clear look at her face earlier, but it was masked so he couldn't look. "You shouldn't be doing that."

She said with a disapproving tone, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, if she was looking down on him. Him, an Uchiha? Only one of the finest of clans, **his** clan? The Uchiha, let his hand fall to his side, his head turned toward the poof sound. Kakashi appeared, with his book, so fascinated by it you couldn't see his face.

He put it down, and put the book in his bag, at the waist. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble my students have caused you." Kakashi stated, looking at the both of them, and then glancing back at the grey haired man, as he untied the rope around the men.

"This is the client who hired us." The raven haired girl said, interrupting the silence and pointing to the man with the glasses. "Your mission, is to protect, a woman called Yukie Fujikaze, which is also mine."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Miko Lost then Found**

**Ch 6 **

**Yukie Fujikaze**

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura looked at her. Kakashi stepped forward, coming closer to Kagome. "Why, take you? You're the Captain of the ANBU! He started to ramble, but then Kakashi became silent at once as, the dark- haired girl held up her hand in a commanding way..

"Kakashi, you are going to give me a headache if you keep this up." she said, with a strong tone.

Sasuke, kept a straight face, but he was thinking as to why his teacher was so respectful of this person. He also noticed, that girl never looked directly into his face, like she was avoiding it with all cost.

"Our customer wanted someone high up for the mission. My name is Kagome" she said quietly, turning to every person to make they heard correctly.

"Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Nadare (I think that's his name)." the gray haired glasses wearing man.

"Let's discuss this at the studio." He led them to a large expensive building, into a large studio with pictures tacked all over the walls.

"Wow, this glacier is beautiful." Sakura said, awed. That's at the land of Snow." Replied an orange-haired camera man smiling down at her.

"Yukie, only got agitated when she heard we were going to the land of Snow too film." He paused, and then said." Kakashi, Kagome, I hear this isn't your first time in the land of snow."

"I hear you're the top ninja for the job, a prodigy. Trained under Lady Tsunade herself. They call you different names, Kunochi of Konoha, Priestess Kagome, legendary maiden of Konoha, personally my favorite is Silent Killer Angel."

"Also for those very few who have seen you, they say you're the most beautiful young woman in all of the country." He added for flattery.

Kakashi, just listened with a small smile on his black, masked face, half-heartedly, as he gazed at the words on the page of Icha, Icha Paradise. He definitely agreed, about that part, the reason, she kept her mask on was too keep men from staring and drooling.

Kakashi would make sure personally no man would get to close to her, he would certainly be happy to end their life early.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at her, thinking-

Sakura: _Kagome is that famous for her skills, and beauty?! Cha! I won't let her have Sasuke, if she starts to flirt with him. I bet she's not even that pretty. It's probably all an act, a false image._

Sasuke: "hmpth" _Looks impressive, but I'll be the judge of it, when I see it. Kakashi seems to know her well, I should ask him more about her later. _

Sasuke, caught himself staring at her for a second to long and looked away.

"So." Butted in the film director, "Are you going to show us your face?" he said, directing a look to the ANBU girl. He was hoping to get a look at her face, he could talk her into acting.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"No"

Kagome turned on her heel and walked out. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book. "To find, Yuki."

Kagome followed her nose, smelling for that particular flowery scent. Kagome had indeed been assigned a mission to rescue a little girl from a burning mansion, from the land of Snow.

That girl grew up, to be the one she was looking for. She jumped from building to building, swiftly and quietly. It wasn't long, till Kagome found, Yukie inside a bar, as she walked past a guy in a long coat with his face kind of hidden.

Kagome stopped for a second, and listened to all the commotion inside a bar. "-dare you break a boy's dreams!" a loud obnoxious voice carried to her ears, she winced slightly, as she saw that boy, Naruto, scream at Yukie. "I don't care how good of an actress you are!! I won't forgive you!!

Yukie looked at him incredulously, her eyes wide. "Me an actress, great?" she laughed, setting down her sake cup.

"Having a job as an actress is the worst job ever." She caught her breath finally, while Naruto was looking at her haughtily. She poured some more sake into her little cup, filling it to the brim.

"How stupid." She said, her voice starting to crack up again. She quickly gulped down more sake, placing it back on the table with a thunk.

"Lady, are you drunk?" Naruto asked peering at her with his blue eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUR ANNOYING ME!! Yukie said, blurting it out, her eyes getting angrier by the minute. "Go disappear!"

"That enough. A calm voice interrupted. Yukie looked up and Naruto turned his head. "Kagome?" asked Yukie, recognizing her voice, but unable to see the face under the mask. Kagome came toward them.

"Kagome-Sama! Yukie-Sama!" Nadare huffed, appeared panting, along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. Nadare stopped in front of Yukie. "Its time to board."

Yukie stated defiantly, "I'm not going." They all stared at her, shocked, well accept for Sasuke and Kagome of course.

"What!" Nadare said incredulously. "What are you saying?" she said lazily. "Its alright, you can get an another to replace me and the director- "Quiet!" yelled Nadare, his face, becoming slightly red from anger. "Princess Fuun can only be played by you!!

Yukie stared at her sake cup, and ignored him. "if you don't come, you can't do business anymore." "Who cares. Yukie said quietly, but quickly turned her head to see Kagome come toward her, blocking the other people's view of both of their faces, her face getting closer.

She forced Yukie's head closer to her own, and took off her mask speedily; Kagome placed her hands around her own eyes and stared at Yukie. Yukie stared at the blue turning ? :) and then … suddenly slumped in her chair her body starting to fall to the floor.

Kagome placed her mask on adjusting it, and caught Yukie, and handed her to Kakashi.

"What did you do Kagome- Sama? Kakashi said suspecting something was up. Kagome didn't answer but instead walked out of the bar to stand in the door way her hair moving slightly at the draft of warm summer air. "Isn't it time to board the ship?" she said, then started to move along heading in the direction of the dock.

The same man that had come out of the bar, stood in an ally way someway off. "So Yuki has the Hex crystal." He smiled creepily, walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Some****where in a chamber…**

"Yukie Fujikaze is definitely Kazahana Koyuki" A low, cold male voice said, echoing around the chamber. The man was sitting in a throne-like chair 3 people around him. The lights were off, except for a movie playing in front, 4 shadows cast onto the walls.

"Ten years of searching., has finally come to a close, paying off." a woman said.

"If it was only the girl we had to deal with it would be way to easy." A larger man said continuing "Koyuki, seems to have an escort, Hatake Kakashi and the silent killer angel, also known as Kagome."

"Eh?" the leader said, his ponytail, grey hair swishing as he turned his head. "Them? Fate seems to have given another chance for the hex crystal."

They all stayed silent, and watched the movie, Princess Fuun moving along the screen.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ship**

Kagome lay on her bed in her room, she took out her locket and smiled. She opened it. This locket wasn't just any locket, it held all of Sesshomaru's memories and more could be added from her mind if she wanted to. It showed the memories in a hallo gram(3D). She shifted through one until she found what she wanted, picked one and waited.

**EXTRA(I made this as an extra scene, just for you all):**

Sesshomaru and Kagome's song

A bird chirped in the dusky distance, Kagome sat against a tree, listening to her ipod. Kagome sighed, and rubbed her aching, toned muscles, the river gurgled along.

She had trained with Sesshomaru for 6 hrs straight. The sunset light gave her a heavenly glow and she looked up, As Lord Sesshomaru approached, his black boots making hardly a sound, his silvery hair glowing.

The demon's eyes narrowed at her ipod, he sat down next her.

He reached out with one clawed hand, and tugged the earphones and all from out of her grasp. She started to protest, but he ignored her voce.

"What is this?" He asked observing the blue object closely. "It an ipod, it can play music, a machine in the future."(AN:I luv my ipod)

Pointing to the screen and pressing a button. Sesshomaru revolved his finger around the surface of it turning it up, he glanced at Kagome and then quickly looked down.

Music began to play a soft tune and a man started to sang. His voice in sync with the beat. They listened.

**Would you dance, if l asked you to dance?**

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die, for the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.

I just want to hold you.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by your forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I can kiss away the pain.

And I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

**I can be your hero…**

Both of them stayed still as the song drifted away, each in their own thoughts. The stars were out now, twinkling in the sky, crickets chirped, and their sweet sound now filling the air.

"Ahh, look Sesshomaru! There's my favorite constellation!" stated Kagome excitly. "Its Sirius(the dog).

He nodded and looked up at the stars and then back at her and stared. She didn't notice his golden eyes, wondering over her form, and studding her face and hair, absorbing the sight.

They stayed that way for a long time, and then Kagome realized it was getting late. "Bye, Sesshomaru!! I'll see you later, alright." she waved to him with a smile on her face, and her heart beating fast, she took the ipod from his hand, and made her way back to camp.

Kagome closed the locket and put it back on her neck, it lay nestled against her chest, the gold glistening. She closed her eyes and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I passed my SOL's, but now I have finals this week. AHHHHHHH!! (panicks) Wish me luck and review!!**** SCHOOL IS GETTING OUT THIS WEEK!!!**

**I luv to hear what u have to say about my story, ****I especially like long ones, with opinions and thoughts of what u liked. Did u all read the note at the top before the recap??**

**Peace (^_^) T-T **


	7. Confrontation

I got the name wrong, Nadare is the evil pigtailed leader who I mentioned last chapter. The chaperone is Sandayu. I forgot… ^ ^ (sweat drop) sorry. I make up for it by bringing u all another chapter.

**RECAP**

Ahh, look Sesshomaru! There's my favorite constellation!" stated Kagome excitedly. "Its Sirius(the dog).

He nodded and looked up at the stars and then back at her and stared. She didn't notice his golden eyes, wondering over her form, and studding her face and hair, absorbing the sight.

They stayed that way for a long time, and then Kagome realized it was getting late. "Bye, Sesshomaru!! I'll see you later, alright." she waved to him with a smile on her face, and her heart beating fast, she took the ipod from his hand, and made her way back to camp.

Kagome closed the locket and put it back on her neck, it lay nestled against her chest, the gold glistening. She closed her eyes and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko lost then found**

**Chapter 7**

**Confrontation**

Yuki opened her eyes, squinting as the sunlight, lay across her face. She sat up groggily, her hair striking up in all directions, the purple covers falling onto her lap in a pile.

Yuki turned her head toward the door, as Sandayu peaked his head in. "Sandayu, would you get me some water? The room seems to be spinning.

"We are on a ship." Sandayu said, reluctantly knowing what was coming next. He plugged his ears with his hands.

He stepped out of the way, as Yuki plowed past at full speed, hair flying and eyes wide. Yuki slid open the door, staring at the people who were running around getting the set ready.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone aboard wince, as she screeched.

------------------------------------------------------------

**30 mins later**

"That's it, I don't want to deal with this lady." Stated Naruto defiantly. "You can't give up, this is an A-ranked mission." Said Kakashi not looking up from his beloved book.

"I really don't think us babysitting a pampered actress would be that difficult." Sasuke, said in a bored voice, leaning on the rail looking at the water below. "Not true, Sasuke." Replied Kakashi looking up from his book to stare at Sasuke, with a serious expression behind his mask. "Big stars are targeted a lot. Just be alert"

All of them turned toward the set as, the people got ready. All the tech people stood, behind the camera, watching the scene play out.

The director sat in his chair next to the camera guy. "Cameras rolling" said the camera man.

The director placed a megaphone (?)up to his mouth and said loudly, "Alright, lets get this in the first take!" "Yes, said the people in unison. The orange haired helper said" Okay scene 23, cut 6, take 1, Action.

Princess Fuun (Yuki) stood in the middle of a battle scene on deck, she looked up. Naruto, gasped as he watched her start to act.

She saw her comrade lying on the ground and grabbed him on to him, and cried in a pained voice. "Shishimaru, stay with me!" He moved his head up weakly, "Princess, I'm sorry, I failed you." "How can you say that? Without you, we wouldn't have made it as far as we did." Princess Fuun said worriedly. "I only wish I could have been with you beyond the rainbow." Shishimaru, said sadly.

He placed his head upon the ground and died. "SHISHIMARU!" Princess Fuun wailed, her eyes closed, her face looking desperate.

Kagome watched from the crow's nest(the top mast), her blue eyes hidden under her bangs, her face in shadows.

"Wow" whispered Naruto, his eyes watched as Yuki acted eyes wide, with amazement. "She's incredible." said Sakura.

Sasuke watched with a bored expression, lips frowing in boredom, with hands in pockets. "When the camera starts, she becomes someone else." Said Sandyu, her manager and guardian said. "There is no one else, who could match her abilites, but I think Kagome could be if she decided to become one."

"Hold on a sec." said Yuki looking up. Every one sighed in exasperation. "Whats wrong." said the orange haired guy angrily. "Sandayu. Bring me the drops so I may cry."

" Coming."

He said hurriedly, walking over to Yukie. He dropped one in to the fist eye. "Next one." Yuki said impatiently. "They are coming out, lets do this. He quickly got out of the way.

"For goodness sake." said the director, Mr. Makeal. "Let's start with a close up." Team seven looked at this with irritation. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, as she saw Princess Fuun say "SHISHIMARU!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Makeal, it seems we have a problem." Said Chae ( AN: I'll make up a name since they don't say it, I don't want to keep calling him the orange-haired guy). Looking up at the big glacier in font of them.

-What are we going to do? The director, stared for a moment and then suddenly as if he got hit in the head, said excitedly, with his fist in the air, and wild eyes. "This is it! Were changing everything! It's begging us to shoot it here, you moron! "Hunh?" Chae gaped. "It's as if the movie gods are praising us! Everyone lets go!" Everyone looked at him crazily, wondering if this was such a good idea, but listened anyway.

Everyone landed on the glacier bringing pieces of equipment and little stoves so they wouldn't get cold, wearing heaving coats. Team seven wore cloaks, looking around wearily.

"Okay, Scene 26, cut 32!" ACTION!

"AH Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed the evil Mao (the enemy)."You came princess. Good job." The princess and her two comrades placed a hand on their weapons, wearily in case a battle erupted between them.

"Princess, let us protect you." said the first comrade. "Did you think these fools would be a match for me?" he said smirking pointing his finger at them.

Suddenly an explosion went off up a top a glacier. "Ehh? Is this apart of it?" said the actor who played the gray –bearded, mustached Mao.

"Hey! What do you think is your doing?" Chae said, swelling with a mixture of fury and irritation, as Kakashi and Kagome landed in front of the actors."

Everyone go back to the ship!" ordered Kagome. They could see a figure appearing little by little as the smoke cleared. A man with a light purplish ponytail looked at all of them and opened his mouth, crossing his arms.

"Welcome, my friends, to the land of Snow." Kagome and Kakashi tensed looking up at him. "You." Said Kakashi his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kagome's head turned left as another voice spoke up. "Greetings." Said a woman with short hair standing atop another pointy cliff of ice. "Princess Koyuki. You still have the hex crystal with you don't you" Sandayu gaped staring horrified at the enemy.

"Princess Koyuki?" said a astonished Kakashi, his eyes very wide with surprise. He turned to ward another sound, on his right, the ground trembled and an overweight man stood before them. "Your as good as they say Kakashi, but not good enough. It seems though it's the angel we have to really be wary of."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at their armor noting it looked a bit different this time. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, protect Yuki as me and Kagome take on the 3 ninja." "Fubuki, Mizorai, take care of the angel. I'll handle Kakashi." Nadare said, facing toward the silver-haired nin and tensing up.

"Very well then." replied the woman with short hair and an ugly face. Jumping down and joining Mizorai on the ground in front of Kagome.

"This is going to get interesting." Said Mizorai.

Kagome placed her hands on her mask, and slowly took it off, smirking as they watched her. "If it's a game you want, it a game you'll get." Kagome said her blue eyes flashing coldly, looking like an ice princess her self dressed in a white kimono, and white slits on the sides with white pants and black boots, her cloak flapping in the wind the golden crescent standing out. "Lets play."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its short chappie.

**That's it for now. Did you like? Should I add a lemon in Shippuden??**

**Review people. REVIEW. If u have time to read people, please review!! I c how many people have alerts on this story. Only a quarter have reveiwed.**

Zoey tamagachi

your concience

YaoiYuriLover

vixinaminarama

Vampire Miko 159

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe

tora youriki

Tanya Dinocrisis01

Taichou Chibi-Chan

strawberrykura

simple-memories

Shea queen of de Bicthes

Sexykitsune-hine

sexy midnight miko

Serenity digo19

sacaku

RiseAgainstBulletForMyValentin

rikulover2691

Reiuko

RainLily13

PrinsessOfDeath

Phantom Thief Kyuubi

OrochiX

onyx-kitsune-alchemist

Nyuka

Nicnivan

moonlight sun manga

Moon Smurf

MogamiAmu

Mizzcheef

Mistress Persephone

merlyn1382

Menchi-kun

Mahiwaga no Megumi

Lunar Dream

LuLuCrazeD

Loodia LoveStar

Lilith-Goth-Fairy

lil Erica

Lifeclaw

LeafeKnight7

Lady Twinkle Toes

Lady Smurf 14

Lady Niona

KiraNova19

Kira KuroTenshi

Kesperlis

Kaylyn17

katiedog13

Kami No Koukyo

Kage Hasu

juuuh-chan

jammie113

iheartanime43

Ichigo Mirai

homicidalPEACH

Hinata of the Red Spring

Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome

HentaiVixen

Goddess of Death 09

GakuenAngel12

foxykitsuneyouko

ForbIddEnDrAgon

First Lady of tha West

Fairyfox

elis21

devious-wolf

Demonic kunoichiKagi

Demonic Cho

DemonessHanajima

Dark Queen Helba

Crystal Tsuki Tenshi

cowgirlkitten2000

ChezaTakehashii

bookworm182

Bloodcherry

BitteSpringNicht

BadGothicChick

Azera-v

Ashes-from-the-moon

Aoko Rosetta

anyonenarutorelatedxkagome

AnimeMixDJ

angelfire123

angel222558

Amyyyh

Alanna-Sama

Akki Girl

Akikazu

Ai Megami Murasaki

acechi-anghel

7Boo19

43InuAsha

0000DragonLover00000

-Yuna's Reincarnation-1


	8. Silent Killer Angel

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**The last song was Hero , the song is not mine.**

I'd watch the movie so you get the full idea.

I saw RAIN(the Beatle experience) in concert on Saturday, it was Awesome!! I like the oldies to. (^ _^) I'm going to see the Paul McCartney concert in August!! Woohoo!! The transformers movie was so cool. Harry Potter comes out soon!!

?Q from reader: Who will be in the lemon in shippuden?

G**M M: Sasuke/Kagome, but then a kind of Itachi/Kagome?**

Q:Who's your fav charaters?

**GM M:Aside from Sasuke and Kagome it would be Sesshomaru, Kakashi, Deidara and Tobi, oh and Tsunade!**

Q: Favorite dessert?

**GM M: Apple pie by Grandma.(I'm in heaven) Greatest cook and baker ever!!**

Q: When will Sasuke get together with Kagome?

**GM M: In Shippuden, hardly any Fluff in this part. I already wish I was in Shippuden section already.**

Q: Any secrets you can share with us about the future? What does Kagome's past have to do with Sasuke?

**GM M: Read chapter 3 and then 6 closely where Kagome makes Yukie collapse, that's all I can reveal. WA HA HA HA HA HA(evil laugh) Figure it out send me a message if u know. I'll give you a cyber cookie. :)**

**PEACE **

------------------------------

**RECAP**

Kagome's eyes narrowed at their armor noting it looked a bit different this time. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, protect Yuki as me and Kagome take on the 3 ninja." "Fubuki, Mizorai, take care of the angel. I'll handle Kakashi." Nadare said, facing toward the silver-haired nin and tensing up.

"Very well then." replied the woman with short hair and an ugly face. Jumping down and joining Mizorai on the ground in front of Kagome.

"This is going to get interesting." Said Mizorai.

Kagome placed her hands on her mask, and slowly took it off, smirking as they watched her. "If it's a game you want, it a game you'll get." Kagome said her blue eyes flashing coldly, looking like an ice princess her self dressed in a white kimono, and white slits on the sides with white pants and black boots, her cloak flapping in the wind the golden crescent standing out. "Lets play."

End Recap

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko lost then found**

**Chapter 8**

**The Silent Killer Angel**

**Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, don't leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!**

Everyone stared around for where the sound was coming from they found there answer. "What?" asked Chae, "The orange-haired assistant director asked, "It's her theme song." He said flustered. "The author demanded that it be in here and it's perfect for the movie!" they all couldn't deny that.

Everyone turned back to staring at Kagome.

There was a stunned silence as ever one stared at her face, she was striking, and actually there was no word to describe how beautiful and graceful her features were. Like an aristocrat, but a gaze that was cold and calm.

**Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)**

Clear dark blue eyes gazed out with smooth, pale skin that gleamed as if touched by the moon, glowing lightly with energy. She almost seemed not human, by her perfectness.

Naruto's eye's widened he pointed to Kagome his finger trembling. "T- T- T- that's K- K- Kagome!? He said his voice stuttering as he watched Kagome, his voice filled with surprise and awe. A bit of drool was starting to make it way down his mouth. He suddenly lit up, as if he won an offer of a free year's worth of ramen from his favorite ramen shop.

**I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
**

"Kagome's so beautiful and hot!" he said loudly his eyes filled bright yellow stars, his hands clasped together with excitement and glee. "Shut up, were in the middle of a battle here!" yelled Sakura, punching him on the back of his head. "Owww that hurt." He said glaring at his pink haired teammate, a lump forming on the back of his head were he was hit.

Sasuke's mind was blank. Let's take a look into his mind. … he thought. "tch." Sasuke said, glancing away from her face, to stare at his feet, a light blush powdering his cheeks.

"Keep the camera rolling even if it kills you, show the result of a cinema photographer!" the director, Mr. Mikino(sorry, I got this name wrong too, I thought they said Mr. Makeal in the movie) shouted. Take a close up, of her face." The guys sighed as they gazed at her.

**All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!**

The lady, Fubuki did some hand signs and yelled out "**Ice style: Ice clones!** The snow and ice around Kagome trembled and produced 8 clones, each holding a kunai in their outstretched hand.

"Attack!" she screeched as the clones sped toward their target.

**Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
**

Kagome smirked, and jumped 20 ft up in the air saying "**Ice style: Prison of containment!" **

**Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?**

Tiny particles of ice surrounded them, imprisoning them so they couldn't move, she twisted through the air her head down, took 8 kunai out, and through them one at a time toward each clone making it shatter.

**Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?**

**(by Breaking Benjamin – Evil Angel)**

Mizorai closed in and aimed a punch at her as she neared the ground, she was able to twist her body to miss it, touching the ground before turning to look at her enemy. Kagome smirked as she used the momentum from the punch to pivot and throw Mizorai at Fubuki, making her cry out in surprise, as he slammed into her.

They fell back into a snow bank.

With Kakashi…

Kakashi dodged the kick sent toward him as Nadare moved in, he blocked the punch sent his way. Kakashi flung a shuriken at him, but shattered, harmlessly off the side of him. They clashed again, going from one glacier cliff to the next.

Back with the team 7…

The 3 genin made a tight circle around Yuki as they protected her. I know this isn't in the script, but I will protect you princess! I always wanted to be in the movies." Mizorai, managed to get out of the way as, Fubuki made signs again. "**Ice Style: Tsubame blizzard!" **she cried, as ice dagger flew toward Kagome and the genin. Kagome deflected the daggers with her swords.

Sasuke made hands signs saying "**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" **A fire ball flew out of Sasuke's mouth as the other ice daggers hurtled toward him. Naruto and them, all managed to throw themselves out of the way as Mizorai came toward them, riding on his snowboard.

Mizorai launched a claw like weapon at Koyuki(Yuki) but Sakura hurtled herself into his path, but not before throwing a kunai at his body, it bounced off not doing any damage. He lifted her off her feet and through her to the ground, Sakura rolled over and stayed still.

Naruto stopped Mizorai as he tried to make his way toward the princess, who was on her knees in shock.

He kicked Naruto and sent him crashing into a ice bank. "Naruto!" shouted Kakashi his hands making signs as he yelled **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"** A dragon made of water shot out of the ocean and made the snow nin move away.

Naruto backed up until he was next to Kakashi. "Why can't we pierce them, Sensei?" "Its chakra armor. It a lot stronger then before." Stated the silver haired ninja.

"The armor increases chakra, making jutsu more powerful. There is a barrier made of chakra around us as well." Nadare said, smirking. It instantly disappeared as he watched his companion get thrown around like a rag doll by the raven haired woman.

The snow woman ninja threw a few punches at Kagome she dodged them with out any effort. She grew angrier as she watched the pretty face with the bored expression.

Fubuki aimed a kick at Kagome's face, Kagome blocked it with her hands, then brought her right hand back making a fist, with concentrated chakra that flared up glowing blue, she said. "Playtimes over!" Kagome punched her sending her flying back.

She got out her blades, slicing Fubuki down the middle making a deep gash. She stuck one of her blades right into the snow nins chest making her cry out in pain. Blood spurted, showering Kagome in crimson droplets. She pulled it out, wiping it on Fubuki's boots, made of fox fur. She headed back to the ship knowing her work was done, she'd leave the rest to team 7.

Mizorai made a move on Yukie again, but Naruto held him back again this time with the help of the nine tailed fox.

"_What power is this? _Thought Mizorai as the yellow haired brat started to push him back. He noticed the boy's eyes had turned a bright red; his pupil had become a slit.

Kakashi thought that he had, had enough, so he started to make his way back to the ship. "Were not finished yet!" yelled a frustrated Nadare.

"**Ice Style: White Whale jutsu!"** he yelled. A white whale suddenly erupted from below, Kakashi managed to get out of the way. The thing was enormous, just as big as the ship itself.

It landed with a slash on the other side of the ice crashing back into the water, as it emitted a whale sound. "Impressive." said Kakashi his back toward Nadare. "My turn now!" "Coping my moves, eh. Said Nadare, who was starting to get ticked off.

Kakashi copied the jutsu sending the whale crashing into the other perfect image of itself, sending both whales colliding with the ice, breaking it apart. "Everyone back to the ship!" He yelled. As the ice like land began to crack. Naruto used his doppelgangers to carry the actors back to the ship. The wind picked up speed, and water sprayed into the faces of many people.

"AAAANND CUT!" yelled , to the filmer. "Hopefully you got in those battle scenes, Chae." He glared through his dark glasses at Chae making the young man gulp.

-------------------------------------------------

**A few days later…**

The ship docked in a harbor. The air was bitter and cold. The camera crew and ninjas got off board and rented an Inn. Team 7, the film director, Chae and Sandayu were all situated around a table, discussing about Koyuki.

"-Didn't you understand the dangers of coming back here?" Asked Kakashi, disapproval clear in his voice. "Yes-" replied Sandayu looking up at Kakashi. "- I wanted to bring her back here, this was the only way I could get her to come back to her homeland."

"Yukie Fujikaze, is only an alias, her name is Koyuki Kazahana." said Kakashi. "-and yes she is a real princess, heir to the land of snows throne." He stated looking at Naruto, who was just about to ask a question. "huuhh?" said Naruto, and Sakura surprise on their faces. Sasuke stayed as still as a statue hands crossed over one another.

"I helped the princess's father and served Koyuki, but she may not remember much. Her father was Susetsu Kazahana, he loved his daughter. The land of snow was peaceful." Sandayu cut in, thinking back to the happy times. His voice then swelled with anger.

"But on a cursed day long ago, his younger brother, Doto hired the snow ninja, and he made a revolt, burning down the great family castle, taking his older brothers place as leader."

Kakashi remembered it as well; he nodded, saying "There wasn't much time so we had to get away. Kagome and I took the princess, after she finished off most of the guards, and then rode a dog sled to the edge of the land, while keeping hidden."

"I was so happy when I heard she was still alive after all those years." Sandayu said, breaking down. He started to cry, big fat tears leaking out of his eyes down his face and onto his beard.

"I should have died back then." A voice said making them all look up. Koyuki stood in the doorway, a dull look in her eyes, a frown upon her face. Wearing a yellow dress with long sleeves, with a green coat over it, wearing the hex crystal that hung on a chain.

"We never stopped praying, hoping you were alive and well." Sandayu said, now standing up, his hands leaning on the table, his head toward the princess. "My heart is dead, but my body is still alive, that day my tears all dried up." she replied.

"So all this time you have been using us, so you could bring Yukie back?" said Chae in a dismayed voice.

"Sorry, but yes." Sandayu said in a quiet voice a look of shame upon his face. He got up and then bowed low before Koyuki who was looking down at him. "It was only for the sake of our land though. Please, princess, assume your rightful place as leader! I would put my life on the line in order to protect you! Lead your people, I beg of you." He pleaded.

"I don't think so. This is some kind of joke " she said. "What about your people?" Sandayu said, staring at her, his head tilted up.

"No one will ever get rid of Doto, okay?" her voice rose a little, and anger lines started to appear on her face. "You make me sick!" Naruto said, slamming his fist on the table, and standing up. "This man has given up everything to help you and your people! If you keep insulting him, you will have to deal with me!" he continued. Sandayu looked shocked, and looked surprised that Naruto had defended him.

"As long there is hope, one may dream" the director said, pausing and then continuing on he said "Using those dreams the future will come. I like it. This movie just keeps evolving. The perfect theme for our Princess Gale movie. Think about it. How many chances do you get to make a movie with a real princess? None" he answered all the blank stares around him. "The making of this will be a hit! This is surly a blockbuster" Chae said, enthusiasm clear in his voice.

(I'll just call her Koyukie from now on) Koyuki, looked annoyed by this piece of news.

"Fighting is are only chance of getting through this, now that Doto is after the Hex crystal." Kakashi said, glancing around the room. Naruto looked excited, a grin spreading out across his face. "The princess returns to the land of snow."

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" shouted Koyuki, firing up at once. "Movies aren't like real life."

Kagome stepped in to the room hearing the last part of the conversation. She was wearing an expensive dark blue kimono, underneath was a 2 layer silver in color. Her hair was in a low ponytail, a purple ribbon holding it in place. For the fist time, she became mad, her dark blue eyes flashed.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world." She said quietly, anger in her voice.

"Of coarse there is." Mr. Makino said. "If you're willing to fight for it!"

"For some people who are lucky, there is happiness, but others, once that joy is taken away, it can never come back!" Kagome yelled, completely losing her cool. She huffed turned around elegantly, her dark hair fanning out behind her, and stalked out, leaving a room full of shocked people. No one had ever seen her that way, Sasuke finally spoke up. "Did something happen to Kagome to make her act that way." He asked his question, directed at Kakashi, who had stood up and made his way to the door.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, turning around to look at them all. "I don't know much about it, but it's not my place to tell you either." And with that stated he walked out of the room, leaving silence in his wake.

**Next chapter:Never Give up! And unwelcomed visitors**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that good? Please review!! I want to hear opinions in reviews. Go check profile page.


	9. Sorry Reveiw for last chapter here!

Sorry guys the chapter thing got a bit messed up. So if u want to reveiw for the last chapter, put it here okay. Thanks. :) I deleted the autor note so it wouldn't be there then I accidently put the same chapter up then reases it then did it again Please Review!


	10. Never Give Up! Unwelcomed Visitors

Recap

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" shouted Koyuki, firing up at once. "Movies aren't like real life."

Kagome stepped in to the room hearing the last part of the conversation. She was wearing an expensive dark blue kimono, underneath was a 2 layer silver in color. Her hair was in a low ponytail, a purple ribbon holding it in place. For the fist time, she became mad, her dark blue eyes flashed.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world." She said quietly, anger in her voice.

"Of coarse there is." Mr. Makino said. "If you're willing to fight for it!"

"For some people who are lucky, there is happiness, but others, once that joy is taken away, it can never come back!" Kagome yelled, completely losing her cool. She huffed turned around elegantly, her dark hair fanning out behind her, and stalked out, leaving a room full of shocked people. No one had ever seen her that way, Sasuke finally spoke up. "Did something happen to Kagome to make her act that way." He asked his question, directed at Kakashi, who had stood up and made his way to the door.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, turning around to look at them all. "I don't know much about it, but it's not my place to tell you either." And with that stated he walked out of the room, leaving silence in his wake.

End Recap

-------------------------------------

**Miko Lost then Found**

**Chapter 9**

**Never give Up! Unwelcomed Visitors**

Kagome walked down the hall, her steps making no echoes on the wooden floor. Her thoughts were on other matters at the moment when she passed the crew members making her way out the door.

It was snowing outside, the snowflakes coming down lightly forming puffy snow on the ground. Kagome walked slowly, calming herself. She stopped at a large wooden Japanese style house outlined with black.

This was her temporary house, hell she wasn't going to sleep in an inn, paying money (she summons it from a scroll she carries).

She walked up the steps and stood before the door. She turned the lock opening it and stepping inside.

It was a grand place, but comfy all the same. Kagome took of her weapons and heels and placed them by the door.

Then she made her way into the kitchen, and bent down opened up the cabinet, glancing over the food, seeing something she liked, she pulled it out, setting it on the counter.

Then taking some meat out of the refrigerator, began chopping it up, her hands moving at amazing speeds. About 15 minutes later the food was ready.

Kagome placed 7 plates and bowls at the table, and then in the middle organized the food. There was onigiri(rice balls), teriyaki chicken, fried rice, pickled vegetables and miso soup.

Kagome then pulled out a paper doll from her pocket, then chanting softly, she summoned her spiritual power bringing it to life. The doll (it's a shikigami, kind of like Kikyo's two paper dolls that accompany her) looked like a little 9 year old with short brown hair and brown eyes, and an expressionless face.

The doll wore a long yellow kimono, and socks with sandals. It bowed, and looked up at her expectantly. "What is it that you require, my lady?" the paper girl said.

Kagome looked at her, contemplating, then said. "Sayo, go tell team seven, that dinner is ready." She continued, taking out the pictures of the 3 genin. "You remember, Kakashi, right? While you're at it go rip up his orange book while you are there." She sent her off with gesture.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere that Sasuke is at… **

THUMP! Another kunai whizzed (AN: I love this word. XD) past, landing with another thump dead center in a target made of wood and an outline of a man. The figure with dark hair threw 12 more shuriken.

"THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP"

Sasuke smirked as the last one hit another dead center. He walked casually over to the target and pulled them all out and placing them back into a pouch, that was at his waist.

His feet, making no sound, despite the crunchy, icy snow. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

A young girl around 8 or 9 was standing in front of him, he eyed her suspiciously, finally speaking up. "What do you want?" he said, placing his freezing hands in his pockets.

"My mistress, Kagome wants you to come in for dinner." She said her voice, surprisingly calm. Then with out a reply she turned her back on him and started walking away. Sasuke sighed, and decided to follow the young girl.

They walked for a few minutes, ending up at a large Japanese style house. The girl told him to go inside while she went to go get the others.

Sasuke entered the house, looking around. The white walls were decorated with all sorts of weapons.

He sat down on the floor in front of the dining table in the living room, just as Kagome walked through the door from the kitchen, carrying a tray of food.

She kneeled and placed the large amount of food on the main plate in the middle of the table. "Don't expect me to treat you highly, Uchiha, just because, you are of a high clan." Said Kagome, not staring at him.

Sasuke, narrowed his black eyes at her, but said nothing. _I deserve to be treated with respect! I am an Uchiha, Dammit!! _"Tch" He picked up his chop sticks, and started to pile food on his plate.

Half way through dinner, the door slammed opened, and three, cold people, stepped inside. Kakashi was crying, but settled down after awhile, while Sakura, ran excitedly, to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto looked as hungry, as ever tripping over his own feet to try to sit next to Kagome. Kakashi stuck his foot out putting it in front of Naruto's legs.

"Yahh!!" Naruto yelled as he tripped, landing on the floor. Kakashi looked at him pitifully, and as if nothing happened made his way over to Kagome, leaving Naruto looking like a fool, as he already was. _Darn it! I was going to sit there!!_

_Dame you, Sensei!!_

Naruto dragged himself to the empty seat. Sitting up and looking at all the food. Then without restraining himself, he chowed down, munching, slurping and sipping anything he could get his hands on. He glanced up noticing everyone was looking at him.

"What? I'm hungry." He said, in between mouthfuls.

Sakura's eye twitched, but didn't say anything, but went back to eating. Kakashi had forgiven Kagome but was still a little wary of her, kept on saying how great the food was, and praising her. They all thought that it was just because she was higher up then him, but they didn't know the truth.

"So tell me. What does a priestess do?" asked Naruto, stuffing a onigiri into his mouth. Sasuke and Sakura, continued to eat, but listened carefully to the cleared his throat, "I'll answer that Naruto, Monks and priestesses exorcists the demonic.

Not only do they purify them, but they save their souls. They are emitting spiritual power all the time but its usually most powerful, when channeling it through an object. There aren't many demons, in this land a few besides the 9 great demons, but they aren't as great.

He scooted away a little as Kagome picked up his plate and carried it to the sink.

Naruto lifted his plate to Kagome as she came back from the kitchen. "Do it yourself, you're an eyesore, Baka(idiot)."(AN:Naruto just got dised)

Sakura laughed, while Sasuke smirked enjoying Naruto getting pounded.

"The most powerful demons take a human form, very beautiful and handsome."

"Are you, a demon?" asked Sasuke, staring at Kagome, surprising everyone. Kagome didn't answer, and walked toward the door, just as a knock, was heard.

"Lady Kagome! Kagome-Sama.!"

"Please help us! Yelled voices from outside. Kagome opened the door.

It was Chae, Yukie and , behind them was Sayo. "Chae fell and twisted his ankle, we would like it if you could heal it for him."

Chae hobbled through the door his head droopy and grunting in pain, as Yukie and the director helped him. He hopped over to the white couch and sat down, gently placing his left injured leg on the couch.

Kagome placed her hands over Chae's ankle feeling the swollen skin. Then using her power she softly moved it over the fracture, while keeping a steady stream of chakra, mentally imagining the bone gluing it self together. Rotating it a bit to put it back in the socket. Then lifting her hands, she surveyed her work, observing.

"Could you move your foot?" she asked him. He nodded, and moved it around testing. He sighed in relief, and thanked her.

Kagome glanced up as Sayo came toward her, then with a quick burst of energy from her finger she reverted Sayo back to a paper doll, putting her back in her pocket.

"She wasn't real?" Shouted Naruto, his eyes bugging out. Sasuke and the others looked at her eyes wide, while Kakashi watched. "Obiviously." Kagome replied. Wondering how this ninja could be so clueless.

She nodded, and glanced at the clock. Just about time for bed, she thought mentally. Then placing her hands together she produced a barrier, to keep the house protected.

"Kagome, doesn't need to concentrate when she create barriers like a monk would normally. Her barriers are very stable and can't be penetrated, so she can actually sleep while the barrier is up." Stated Kakashi pulling out his book absent mindedly(wasn't really thinking). _Oh Fuck! Dammit! I forgot! Argghhhh! _he said mentally, as he saw Kagome narrow her eyes.

He quickly scrambled up getting as far as 2 steps, when the killer angel herself appeared in front of him. Her eyes calm, but Kakashi knew better under the dark blue eyes was a boiling devil waiting to release pain and punishment, down onto his pure(AN: Yeah, right, Pure? Wahahaha, Kakashi your in deep trouble, runs for cover.) unlucky self.

"You had another copy…"Kagome said, her voice as cold as ice. You know why she hated those books? That cursed author Jiraya had based his main Character off of her making the person look just like her, doing perverted and unreasonable things, things that Kakashi and who knows how many men liked. She would personally beat up Jiraya when she meets him again.

Team Seven, Yukie, Chae and the director had inched there way back, slowly hiding safely behind the couch. No, they did not want to step directly into the wrath of her. Naruto was sniggering, as he watched his teacher, take a step back.

"Now see here, Kagome I – its not that b- bad." Kakashi said in a quavering voice. What you could see of his skin was pale, and white a parchment. Kakashi tried to back up and get behind the rest of the people as Kagome came closer.

"Are you crazy!" whispered an enraged Sakura trying to push Kakashi toward Kagome while staying behind the safety of the couch. Kakashi was still heavier then her, but beckoned everyone else to help. "Were all going to fall into deaths trap if Kakashi- Sensei stays here." whispers Naruto now helping Sakura and Sasuke push.

"You won't protect me when your teacher is in need? Asked a pleading Kakashi holding onto his orange book for dear life glancing at his students.

"No, this is what you deserve." Said Sasuke bluntly, his voice saying it all. Naruto interrupted putting in,"Yeah, this is what you get for all the excuses for being late, like getting lost on the path of life. Or when you gave the thousand years of death!"

"Just go already." Hissed Yukie giving a final push, Kakashi landed with a thump on the floor. The others watched quietly in fear, or excitement. Sasuke watched with a smirk on his face, and Naruto, was holding onto his sides while laughing silently.

Kakashi looked up as a shadow, fell over him. He felt himself be lifted up by Kagome, and then with a swift and ferocious kick to the groin, he keeled over twitching, the book falling to the floor. Kakashi winced in pain, his groin throbbing very painfully, he moaned.

The book lay there innocently, but inside was full of dark and hidden secrets. Kakashi had hoped to keep the main character a secret from Kagome, and take it to the grave, but unfortunately for him, she found out.

_Must get to book before…._ His fears were realized as Kagome picked up the book, holding it in her outstretched palm, using her purifying energy, incinerated it.

The copy nin looked at the ash that used to be the book, and just stared at the spot where his precious book had once laid.

A few seconds past. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tock, tick, tock, tock, tick, tock, tock, tick, tock….

"That's it?" Asked Naruto, poking his head out, looking around at his teacher. "I thought there was going to be more of a reaction."

Right then, a scream could be heard all over the land of snow. ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!

Kagome then dragged a screaming and crying Kakashi outside, telling him he could come back in when he finished his little episode. She mad a mental not to purify him in the morning, so no perverted things would enter his head.

Then she showed the others to their rooms, a little while later, Kakashi came in, tears frozen to his face, his eye puffy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day- Early morning**

At 2:00in the morning Sasuke woke up bleary eyed, he got out of the futon, that he laid on, and walked down the hall, he couldn't remember where the bathroom was, He peeked into one room, Naruto laid streached out, covers, flung off of him. Drool was slipping down, the corner of his mouth. "Sakura, Kagome, of course I'll join you."

"You look real soft…" Sasuke shook his head, thinking. _I don't want to know what he's thinking. There would be as much chance of Kagome and Sakura acting naughty as a snowball's chance of surviving in hell. Especially Kagome…_he trailed off, and then an unwanted image came into his head. Kagome laying under the covers, his covers beckoning to him, her dark blue eyes on only him. **"Sasuke, lets have some fun! **Then he caught himself, mentally slamming his head against the wall, trying to get the image out of his head. _Tch, like I have time for that…. I need to get revenge on my brother, before I can do anything._

Then with out realizing it he had come to stand in a large room. Many interesting things were laid out before his eyes.

He studied the walls, his eyes wondering over the pictures. One was of a family, A dark haired woman stood smiling while holding her two children in her arms. A 12 year old girl with dark blue eyes and long raven colored hair. Her younger brother was holding her hand, a wide grin plastered onto his face. Behind them was a large tree.

Sasuke thought that might have been her when she was little.

Then he turned to a large painting, which had been placed in the middle of the room. A demon, or what he assumed was a demon because of it's ears, was standing. Sasuke, couldn't deny it, the demon, was inhumanly beautiful like Kagome. He had long silver hair and bangs except over the middle, which shone like starlight. Sharp golden eyes and a pale face with 2 red stripes on each side. A dark blue crescent moon covered his forehead.

He wore a hakama, and armor and a fluffy fur (remember Sasuke doesn't know that that fur is apart of Sesshomaru). He had two swords and black boots. The demon wore a smirk, arrogant, and all powerful.

But at the bottom, were words full of emotion.

_Lord Sesshomaru_

_My Dearest_

What? Kagome was in love? Or is? Then he saw something in the corner, t hat looked like it had and inch of dust. He walked over, gently blew it out of the way

With shock he stared at the symbol. What was a package like that doing at her house? It looked at least 5 years old.

"What do you think you're doing in my out of bounds room?" a cold voice cut through the silence. Sasuke stiffened, thinking _Oh shit!! Dammit! I'm in for it now!_

Sasuke slowly turned around, Kagome was standing there her long dark hair spilling over her shoulders in silky strands. Right now she looked anything but beautiful, more like scary!

Kagome, for the first time stared into his face, his black oxze eyes staring back at her. She made a move to slap him across the face in anger, but stopped. Kagome hand was an inch away from his face, but never made contact.

_Dammit! Why can't I…Why does he look so much like h…_She put her hand down, closing her eyes for a moment. "You have 5 seconds to get out of this room and go back to your assigned one, understand? Now do it!

Kagome listened as his footsteps faded, his chakra going back to where it should be. She opened her eyes, took one look around, then strode out, sliding the door behind her.

Sasuke completely forgot about the bathroom, he just lay awake thinking of that symbol he saw, the Uchiha crest on the package…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day…**

Any way so, Yukie gets captured and then is taken, with Doto to where the lock is. Sasuke and Sakura finish off Mizorai( the thick, kind of fat ninja). Kakashi Takes down the leader.

The hex crystal opens the supposed treasure. Instead, all that is there is a hidden like magic that makes the weather warmer, a heat generator. Naruto is fighting Doto, Kagome only helps him if he needs it, but she is protecting Yukie. Then Naruto falls into the cold and icy watery depths under the ice.

Anyways…

Sasuke fractures Doto's armor with his chidori. "NARUTO!" yells Sasuke, fainting after being his by a particular powerful punch. Naruto suddenly finds strength, and asks the nine tailed fox for help. _Where are you nine tails. I need you! Show some guts! _So after hearing that, the nine tails responds lending him chakra, so the chakra holder( a thing that suppresses chakra) broke.

Above the grounds starts to tremble, Doto turns toward the icy water. "What is that?" he asks surprised. 100's of Naruto clones appear, looking ready to kick some evil ass. "Time for pay back!"

"Like you could defeat me! **Twin dragon blizzard!" **A dragons emerges from each of his palms, shadowy black with red eyes, and gaping mouths. The dragons form a tornado, making the clones vanish, poof, poof.

"It's over." Doto said, smiling, thinking he had one. Yukie looked sad, her face downcast. "Yeah right" Kagome said, smirking.

The mist disappeared, and there stood our little knuckle headed ninja! "It's not over, yet till justice prevails!" Naruto yelled, his hands forming the rasengan. Yukie looked on in disbelief. The she yelled out, "Naruto, I believe in you! You are one of the strongest ninja I have ever known!" Naruto nodded, then started to run toward Doto. Kagome notched one of her arrows, the chakra glowing brightly.

Then an amazing thing happened, the sun came up, hitting the four large mirrors around them.

Kagome's arrow, become filled with colors, following along with Naruto's Rasengan. "Rainbow Chakra!" said Sakura, coming to stand beside, Yukie, and continuing in awe. "It's like the movie!" Doto swiped at Naruto and missed, while Naruto brought his hand forward ramming the rasengan right into the man's chest.

"RASENGAN!!" Doto yelled out in pain as the jutsu collided with him. The jutsu broke through the armor, spinning him into the air. Kagome let go of her arrow and it shot toward it's target, hitting him in the heart. I blasted a huge hole through him. He landed with a crack against one of the 40 foot mirrors like a ton of bricks. He fell to the earth below. The mirror split, and shattered, making the land spring, the snow melting instantly.

The camera crew looked at it in disbelief. "Wah?" Chae said, confused, his eyes wide, and mouth open. "Were going to make this movie 3D!" Mr. Mikino said excitedly!

"Believe in the future, spring will surly come." A man's voice said. Yukie, looked around, that was her father's voice! She saw an image in the middle, of a younger version of herself, wearing a pinkish kimono with a golden circlet at about 9. "What will you do when it comes, Koyukie?" her father asked in a calm and gentle voice. "I'm going to become a princess!" Yukie just watched in amazement.

"What kind of princess?" he asked. "One who fights for justice, and is kind!" she said happily. Her father laughed at her enthusiasm. "I actually said that?" Yukie said, in disbelief.

Team 7 ans Kagome watched silently. "As long as you believe and never give up, you will become that princess that you want to be." Mr. Mikino smiled as he recorded it.

Yukie's father then came into the picture smiling. "I want to be in actress!" Yukie laughed, as soon as she heard that

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later...**

Yukie stood on a platform overlooking her town, dressed in a ceremonial gown and large hat. She looked down and smiled at the people below, her eyes wided, as she saw her father, and Sandayu(he died trying to fight for her) looking up at her. She blinked her eye and looked to see if her eyes were deceiving her. The spots were they had been were blank.

A few minuets later…

"The generator isn't completely developed. It will be winter again, but if we take our knowledge, we may turn this land into spring. I will rule over the land of snow and act. I'm pretty confident I can do both." Yukie said, holding up a certain perverted book, now turned to a script.

Kakashi looked taken aback. "That script…" he trailed off, his hand trembling.

Kagome's arched eyebrow twitched, if she wasn't Kagome, she would have gone to the author and demanded they cancel it. Maybe fallen over, shaking with anger and embarrassment on the ground. Yukie walked away toward a large crowd and started to sign autographs.

Kakashi's hand shook while muttering. "That script… she's perfect for it.

Suddenlly Naruto muth opened, a groan excaped his mouth, or what sounded like "Gahhh!" his eyes were round and white.

"I'm so stupid! I should have gotten an autograph!" his hand balled into fists. _He finally admitted it, the dobe actually said it._ Thought Sasuke, and said anyway. "I took care of it." "Huuuuuhhhhh?" the other two genin said in unison. I can't even begin to describe, the funny faces on Naruto and Sakura (AN: LOL Go to my profile I'll put it up there) as they looked at the Uchiha in surprise.

He handed Naruto a envelope with a little rainbow on the corner of it. Naruto took it and opened it, while Kakashi and Sakura looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

Two red spots appeared on his cheeks as he looked at the photo, where Yukie has signed it. Naruto was in a hospital bed sleeping with his mouth hanging opened, wrapped in bandages. Yukie was kissing him on the cheek, wearing her traditional movie clothes of the princess. "I really wish you could have used a better picture." He told Sasuke who ignored him.

"Alright let's head back to the leaf village." Kakashi said, in high spirits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later….

_I must get back as quickly as I can! Dammit! _Kagome thought, heading back toward the leaf village. She had just finished up a mission,, when she had smelled a certain scent, his scent along with his companions, someone she hated, just about as much as she hated a certain half breed.

Kagome moved away, as the scent moved toward a new direction is was still fresh. She jumped from branch to branch, as fast as the wind, a dark blur to mortal eyes.

Her nose picked up new scents, Naruto and Jiraya, along with Sasuke.

Her eyes narrowed as she entered the town, she turned a corner, down an alley way, another corner, toward her final destination, she made her chakra disappear so no one could sense her.

She streaked upstairs, her hair blowing behind her; she quickly got an arrow notched in her bow. Kagome moved quietly, not making a sound and waited.

5 people stood in a hall, a hole was in it from the chidori. The dark haired man in an Akatsuki, slowly pulled back, away from his brother, who now lay on the ground twitching. He pulled back, as an arrow, flew toward him, catching his sleeve, tearing it from his body.

Kisame tensed, seeing who it was, he smiled, his sharp teeth glinting evily. "I been a while Kagome." He said, looking at her. She glared daggers at him, although he didn't show, it, Kisame mentally shivered.

Kagome went over to Naruto and knocked him out. Then, quickly pulled Sasuke toward her, putting a hand over his head, the images of that fateful and dreadful night fading away, as she healed him and put him into a deep sleep. "Kagome." Sasuke snarled, trying to fight it off, but the dark was closing in on him.

"-don't you, dare, do this, this is my fi-." He drifted off. Then using some hand signs she undid the henge no jutsu to reveal herself, as the older Kagome( I changed her age to 17, I didn't think 16 worked well). She finally looked into the eyes of Itachi, her glare intensifying, burning.

Itachi said nothing, instead thinking, _She managed to break my ocular jutsu on Sasuke. _He stared at her black eyes thinking, it had been awhile since he last saw her. _Kagome…_

"Itachi." Kagome replied, taking out her swords.

"Kagome…" he said softly.

Next chapter! Showdown!Clash of Kagome and Itachi!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked chapter!! I know I'm evil leaving a cliff hanger. This is my longest chapter yet!!!!!!!!!

Review! I noticed that Naruto hadn't learned the Rasengan yet, and yet I put the movie in before. Sorry, I won't behaving the chapter where he learns it or goes to find Tsunade okay!! Just go along with it.

'-(^ _^)-'Just went to Hershey park!! Chocolate!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to see Paul McCartney this week with Mom and Dad, yippeeee!!

PEACE!!!

Happy belated Birthday!! Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(pops a balloon, throwing confetti around)

GMM: Here's your present!!(drags a large box toward the Uchiha)

Sasuke: (lifts lid to find a glaring tied up Kagome, dressed in, black tank and red short shorts)

Kagome: (hops out of the box, ripping the wrapping paper, and manages to break free, punching the author "BAM!")

GM M: Owww!

Kagome: Mutters and moves away , going into a little corner.

GM M: Sasuke, don't you like your present?(smiles sweetly)

Sasuke: Hnn.(looks away)

GM M:That's not very nice.(fires up at once.)

GM M: looks up to find a very angry dead(if looks could kill, I'd be struck down at once) Sesshomaru looking down at her.

Uhh… that's all for now, sweatdrops. RUN!!! HEAD FOR COVER! (ducks, running away, while Sesshomaru starts to sharpen his claws, and growls.


	11. Showdown: Clash of Kagome and Itachi!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Inuyasha don't belong to me!(snaps fingers in frustration).**

RECAP

Kisame tensed, seeing who it was, he smiled, his sharp teeth glinting evilly. "I been a while Kagome." He said, looking at her. She glared daggers at him, although he didn't show, it, Kisame mentally shivered.

Kagome went over to Naruto and knocked him out. Then, quickly pulled Sasuke toward her, putting a hand over his head, the images of that fateful and dreadful night fading away, as she healed him and put him into a deep sleep. Then she healed his scratches and his left wrist which was broken.

"Kagome." Sasuke snarled, trying to fight it off, but the dark was closing in on him.

"-Don't you, dare, do this, this is my fi-." He drifted off. Then using some hand signs she undid the henge no jutsu to reveal herself, as the older Kagome (I changed her age to 17, I didn't think 16 worked well). She finally looked into the eyes of Itachi, her glare intensifying, burning.

Itachi said nothing, instead thinking, _she managed to break my ocular jutsu on Sasuke. _He stared at her black eyes thinking, it had been awhile since he last saw her. _Kagome…_

"Itachi." Kagome replied, taking out her swords.

"Kagome…" he said softly.

Next chapter! Showdown! Clash of Kagome and Itachi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miko Lost then found**

**Chapter 10**

**Showdown! Clash of Kagome and Itachi! **

"You know you forgot someone?" said an irritated Jiraya, breaking the tension. "I'll be dealing with you later." said Kagome.

Itachi studied her, she was wearing a standard ANBU uniform, but with her usual swords attached to her. Two on her back, with one on her side. Instead on ninja sandals, it was black boots with 2 inch heels. Her mask was attached to her hip, the golden paint shiny.

He didn't say anything but glared at her through his crimson eyes. Jiraya sweat dropped, it was more of a glaring contest then a battle. There was silence except for the hall speaker which played music. "-alright now I got a new song out that was voted number one this week on the top 50 biggest hits!" the voice said from the speaker.

"Here it is 21 Guns by Green Day!!" Cheering came suddenly from the background. Music drifted across the room, the guitar clear and humming through the air.

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
****  
**Kisame smiled as he appeared in front of Kagome, she narrowed her eyes as he brought his Samehada downward. She parried the blow with her right sword, blocking it. Then she swung the other blade, trying to get him from the least protected side. He jumped back as it sliced barley missing it.

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins  
**

Kisame's eyes widened, as drop of blood oozed out of his finger. He growled, and started to move forward. Kagome punched the ground, the wood splintering and breaking apart with ease, he hopped back and glanced up as she said, "Fire style: Dragon bombs!(most powerful of all Fire techniques)

**  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

**When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

Itachi appeared in front of him and used the fireball jutsu to send it back, or at least try. He ran toward Kagome as she pulled out her kunai, he also whipped out one of his.

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

They blocked each other attempts, Defensive, offensive, Defensive, offensive.

**Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins**

Kagome narrowed her eyes in frustration, grinding her teeth. _Damn it! We are still equal, just like back then. You Uchiha are hard to beat, I'll agree with that. _

Then she aimed a kick at Itachi's face, he blocked it with his left arm. Then Kagome sent a punch with her left hand, and he blocked it with his right hand. Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi as he forced her to stare into his eyes.

**One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I****  
**

Blue clashed red.

**Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?  
**

**When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins****  
**

Kagome was sent into darkness, her eyes looking around to find a dark land around her outlined with red. She looked up as Itachi came toward her. She glanced up as figure came toward her.

Her eyes widened as Itachi sliced across the person, the figure cried out in pain, falling onto the floor, the blood oozing rapidly from the tear.

"Wear were you when I needed you!" shouted the figure weakly before collapsing, death embracing the person, as the light left their eyes.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kagome, before saying, "Your time was flawless, when you placed that doppelganger there, Kagome." he said. I'm guessing you distracted me with the fire jutsu then made a clone of yourself before hiding.

Kagome smirked weakly and said. "Of course." Itachi quickly let go of the jutsu, coming back into reality. He looked around, then felt a presence above he tried to move away but the shadow clone held him there. He braced for the impact.

**One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------  
One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I**

Sasuke awoke; his will would not be defeated so easily. _Arghhh, what happened?_ Memories came back in a sudden burst.

He sat up and looked around, and noted that the cuts and bruises were gone. He moved his left wrist testing it, Kagome had healed him. _Shit Kagome, this is my fight, why did you interfere, do you know my brother? I need revenge, I am the AVENGER!_

He looked up startled at the events unfolding in front of his very eyes. He watched as Kagome came down from above, her foot kicking Itachi in the gut sending him flying back in to the wall.

Cracks appeared where an impression of Itachi was. What surprised him was that Kagome was older looking, not just in features, but also in curves and height.

She disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Itachi, who winced ever so slightly.

Sasuke got up and started to run toward Itachi, but Itachi moved toward him hitting him in the stomach with his arm, saying. "Don't interfere. You are not wanted right now." He said emotionlessly.

He dropped him, as fist flew toward him, he dodged. Sasuke mentally growled as he watched the fight rage on. He listened though, carefully, oh so carefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was blocked as he tried to kick Kagome in the side. He twisted and took hold of Kagome's arm using his body mass to bring Kagome to the ground. She landed with a soft thud. He held her there, her arms pinned beneath her as she struggled. He made sure to sit on her so she wouldn't move from her spot.

Meanwhile Jiraya was fighting Kisame. _Hurry up Itachi! I can't hold him forever._ He thought, bringing his sword down on Sannin.

Kagome glared at Itachi, sensing the predicament she was in. She hated the fact that he was touching her person. She was not happy that it was an inappropriate way either. She managed to use her legs to flip him over her head. He did a summersault and landed lightly. The using her entire body she flipped herself onto her feet.

They punched, kicked and hit a few more times, both were breathing a bit heavily.

"How dare you show your face after all these years Itachi." she said, her voice as cold as ice. Then making some signs she blew from her mouth bullets of water that rushed towards Itachi he countered with water wall. Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed.

"Let me handle this!" Shouted Jiraya. He did some hand signs, which made the walls turn into flesh. "Welcome my friends to the belly of the mountain toad!"

"We are going." Itachi said, to Kisame who like him was pulling his leg out of the fleshy ground. "It was getting to the best part!" said Kisame, who looked a bit disappointed, but continued.

"Itachi, you hogged the angel! I wanted to fight her longer, it would be nice to see her pure body sliced to ribbons." He laughed, but followed behind Itachi, who was heading for the light which was getting dimmer and smaller every second.

_Seems like I'm going to have to use Amaterasu, damn, I didn't expect for this to happen, I've used my eyes to much. Kagome…_

Kagome leapt after them, not paying attention, to the black flames that appeared widening it, licking away at the flesh, the hole opening up. She moved as fast as she could. She followed them across the town, as they headed toward the border.

She pulled out her shuriken, throwing them accurately, Itachi moved, knowing she would try something like this. He cursed when one dug into him on his thigh, but quickly pulled it out and kept running until they reached a meadow.

Kagome got out her arrows and fired them at Itachi and Kisame. It hit them not in the flesh cut around their clothing, pinning them to a tree. Kisame growled, but couldn't reach his Samehada.

"I know you're not going your full strength, why do you hold back?" Kagome stated looking at Itachi. He stared at her, his lips shut, eyes blank. Then something happened, completely uncalled for.

The sky lit up, a tinge of green above them. A black hole appeared above them, Kagome dark blue eyes widened, as did the others. A person came through, not just any person, someone who, Kagome hadn't even thought of.

Who do you think it is? (Asks audience, who is reading it) beep, wrong… It was…

It was Totosai!

He fell, and landed on the grass, his cow coming next, floating lazily along, mooing, when it saw her.

"Kagome? Is that you? Where am I?" he said looking at her, blinking and squinting, his eyes on her and then moved looking at his surroundings, he studied the two pinned to two trees.

Itachi used this time of distraction, to his advantage. He moved his fingers and pulled the arrows out, it took a few times but he managed, doing the same for Kisame, they started to run away.

He looked back once, his obsidian eyes lingering on her for a moment. Then he followed his partner into the forest, as silent as a ninja should be. He thought back to when Sasuke asked him something during the fight. _Did you give a package to Kagome with the Uchiha symbol on it? "No, I did not." Itachi replied. _

_Then who… _Itachi thought hard, his eyes widened, _Could it be M…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt their chakras fade away, but chose to ignore it. This was more important. She helped Totosai to his feet, He hadn't changed a bit. "Kagome are we in a different dimension?" a tiny voice asked, a flea demon popping up from under Totosai's shirt. It was Myoga.

"Yes." She stated, she told them what had happened sense _that_ day, not everything, but most of the key points. "Wow, so you have been here all this time? The flea stated in wonderment.

Kagome said nothing, her emotionless face, reminded him of Sesshomaru. "What happened to you Kagome? Why do you act this way?" She glared down at both of them, and turned on her heel and started to walk away, placing the henge no jutsu around herself again. She looked up as she felt, Naruto, Jiraya and Sasuke's aura approaching.

Sasuke burst forth from the tress as he jumped from the branch. "Where's Itachi?!" he shouted his eyes full of hate and anger. He looked around and was stunned to see that only Kagome, an old man, and a brown cow with three eyes.

_WTF!_ He thought gawking at the strange mutant cow. Jiraya followed suit coming behind him. The sannin placed the sleeping Naruto on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stirred opening his eyes he sat up, rubbing his neck with his hands. He felt quite sore there. "What the hell happened?" he asked, looking around, seeing that he was in a meadow and not the inn. Jiraya shushed him, telling him it would all be explained later. He got up, and stared at the three eyed cow.

Naruto walked over to the cow, took his hand and poked it with his index finger. The cow looked at him, and mooed at him threateningly, its 3 eyes narrowed, warningly.

Naruto was a bit stupid, but not a fool, he decided to leave the cow alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started to walk away, she could smell Tsunade and Shizune's scent not to far way. "Wait Kagome!" shouted Totosai, panicking, he hurriedly got on his cow and followed. The other three followed behind, listening in.

"Who are you three?" asked Totosai. Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraya introduced themselves. "Oh, I just heard about you three from Kagome, all though she didn't say much." He continued.

"I'm Myoga, a demon flea, also Totosai is a demon and so is the cow." A tiny voice spoke. A flea spoke, bouncing from Jiraya to Naruto. He sucked some of Naruto's blood sighing.

"That's good stuff." He jumped to Sasuke climbing up onto his neck. He took a sip, a big swallow. "Mmmmm… tasty, yours is quite delicious, one of the best, I've ever had. Just as good as Kagome's, which is very rare." He was about to take another gulp, when Sasuke smacked him, sending him, floating into his palm, where he lay, flatter then a pancake..

"So where are you going?" asked Myoga, after he had turned back to normal. "To find Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary Sanin. The current Hokage has decided to retire, so he wants a suitable leader for it so hopefully, she will take over for him. We ran into trouble with an evil organization called the Akatsuki. Kagome came; she fought with one for awhile then followed him. We ran after them. They ran away before she could kill them. So now we have gone back to search for her." Jiraya said.

There was silence for awhile until, Kagome saw them up ahead. Tsunade and Shizune's argument got louder and louder. "You already spent to much money gambling! I won't let you go and trick someone again! Besides you lose every time!" Shizune said loudly.

"No I don't! Remember I won at Shi Coi Gambling House!" Tsunade butted in. "That was only because I helped you!" she replied. "No, it was luck!" "No it wasn't!" Tsunade mad a move toward her assistant, ready to punch some sense into her when she noticed they had an audience.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, oh! Kagome its been so long!" Tsunade said, putting on a smile, she walked over to her student and gave her a big hug. Kagome froze, "Get off of me." Kagome said in a deadly voice, shaking her teacher off, she headed toward Konoha.

"Why does Kagome behave, like she's got a stick up her ass?" asked Tsunade puzzled. "Hasn't she always acted this way?" Naruto said, unsure. "No, the last time we saw her, she was a bit nicer, but still quiet, which was about 7 years ago." Shizune said, looking at Kagome worriedly. "Nice to see you, Jiraya." Lady Tsunade said. She introduced herself to Sasuke and Naruto. "An Uchiha, hunh." She said, smirking. "I bet you're the top in your class, probably, got a lot of fangirls running after you." Sasuke nodded.

"You must be Totosai and Myoga." Tsunade said noticing the other two, plus cow, she continued, "We heard a lot about you from my student. Something must be terribly wrong, for you to come here."

They all spent the night at Kagome's portable house, which included TV, a small hot springs and great food. The cow, I'm sorry to say spent the night outside, but it was a warm night so no need to worry. ^ ^

As soon as dinner was finished, Kagome went upstairs silently, she would ask them how they got here tomorrow.

"Please tell us more about Kagome." Said Sasuke, "also how you guys got here, and he hesitated before asking, "Who is Sesshomaru?" he told them how he had found a portrait in one of Kagome's rooms by accident. "I need to say some stuff too, because she told me about it." Tsunade said, biting her lip.

"Such is the life of a Miko, especially Kagome. She walks the path of pain, sorrow, and anger. She protects the Shikon jewel." Myoga said sadly.

"It all started in another dimension, about 500 years ago. A Miko of very great spiritual power fought against demons, her name was Midoriko. She would subdue them, but also purify them. For ex. A Miko is as powerful as a hundred samurai, against a demon(youkai). Midoriko could exterminate 10 demons at once. Then a terrible battle ensued. The demons were afraid of her, so they tried to kill her, but if they attacked her they were destroyed, which is why they all became one. They could only merge to become one because,, they used a human man, who was secretly in love with Midoriko. They possessed him, because using an evil heart is easier. The battle took 7 day and 7 nights."

"Midoriko power was spent, and she was eaten, part of it in the great demon's mouth. As her soul was being absorbed, the Miko seized the demons soul, her own soul was taken in. It was then forced out of her body. They both died, leaving in its place the Shikon No tama. The jewel is pink small and round and glows. If a demon or evil person holds it, then corruption increases, if a pure person holds it then it is cleansed." Myoga said pausing, for a moment, then going on saying.

"About 50 years ago the jewel badly stained with evil, was passed too a Miko named Kikyo who also was powerful, but not as much as Kagome or Midoriko. She protected the jewel fighting off demons and greedy humans. One day she meets a half dog demon, named Inuyasha, he was my former master. He was originally after the jewel, to become full demon but fell in love with her. She also did, she let down her guard for a little while. They both decided to let Inuyasha have the jewel, so he could become human, and they could start a new life together."

"A young bandit being treated by Kikyo named Onigumo, lusted after, her, but also wanted the Shikon jewel. He couldn't move because his legs had been crushed, so he took in demons so he could take Kikyo away. He became a demon named Naraku, but Onigumo was still inside of him."

"After, he told them how Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and ripped Kikyo apart. Kikyo thought Inuyasha had betrayed her. Naraku then made himself look like Kikyo, and shot a few arrows at Inuyasha, who in turn stole the jewel. The real Kikyo used the last of her strength to "Kil1" Inuyasha, pinning him to the sacred God tree."

"Then she died and was burned along with the jewel, both of them disappearing from the world. Inuyasha stayed there for 50 years. While Naraku lived he deceived people and played with their feelings." Myoga said, finishing his part of the story.

Tsunade stepped in saying, "500 years into the future, of that dimension, Kagome a young high school girl –." She told them everything up to now. "That's really sad isn't it -." Naruto said. "Wait you still haven't said much about Sesshomaru though, and how you got here." Sasuke said, interrupting, cutting off Naruto, and looking at Totosai and Myoga.

"Alright my turn I guess." sighed Totosai, sitting up, and crossing his legs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Chapter will be: Leaving**

**What secrets will we learn? What connection does Kagome have with Sasuke? What are the Akatsuki planning, and what is Orochimaru up too?**

**Sakura will be evil in the sequel. She didn't appear in this chapter, did she? Oh well, next one will.**

Hope u all like this. I worked Hard on this!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON!! I WANT A TON OF REVEIWS TO KEEP ME GOING!!!!!! AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER, I WILL PUT A TRAILER UP FOR SEQUEL. NOT MOVIE TRAILER, A MORE OF A WRITNG PREVEIW. Then I'll put a slide show up on my profile. I'M GOING SOMEWHERE FOR 1 AND A HALF WEEKS SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE, BUT I WILL USE THE LIBRARY to check account and other stuff as well. I want a lot of reviews!!

**I love LONG reviews, and please tell me how this chapter, is. What parts you liked, or curiosity. Who your favorite character is, or what will happen in the future. Do any of you know who the person in the nightmare realm was? :) I'll give you a cookie!**


	12. Dear readers

Dear Readers

I'm am sorry about the hold up. I have jad a lot of things going on these past few months. Grades, school, and family matter. Oh and computer crashes. Im am trying to type as much as I can. I need to improve grades right now(grounded from computer) top priority.

I'm perrty pissed myself about. O_O

I love you guys. I will try to get it up as soon as I can.

-GM M

P.S You are all awesome for sticking with me!! Merry Christmas!!!!!!!


	13. Valentine surprises and leaving

**Naruto **

----------------------------------------recap-------------------------------------------------

"Then she died and was burned along with the jewel, both of them disappearing from the world. Inuyasha stayed there for 50 years. While Naraku lived he deceived people and played with their feelings." Myoga said, finishing his part of the story.

Tsunade stepped in saying, "500 years into the future, of that dimension, Kagome a young high school girl –." She told them everything up to now. "That's really sad isn't it -." Naruto said. "Wait you still haven't said much about Sesshomaru though and how you got here." Sasuke said, interrupting, cutting off Naruto, and looking at Totosai and Myoga.

"Alright my turn I guess." sighed Totosai, sitting up, and crossing his legs.

* * *

**Miko lost then found**

**Chapter 11**

**Leaving**

"Sesshomaru was a great demon. The most powerful demon in that era. He didn't like human's he thought they were beneath him. He was silent and cold for the most part. He was arrogant and proud of his linage and a merciless killer."

He said pausing before continuing. "Somehow he came to like Kagome, I don't know the story behind that but I always suspected something was going on.

There is one other important thing, it s about how we got here, we c-," Totosai stopped talking. Myoga jumped onto Totosai's clothes.

"You sense it too, don't you." he said quietly. "A demon." A voice said from behind them.

They jumped, looking around to see it was only Kagome, who walked past them, opening up the door and stepping out into the warm summer air.

Totosai and Myoga cowered, scared of Kagome because they had just talked about her, but she managed one glare.

They all followed after her, the stars were out twinkling. All was quite except for the wind every now and then. A few minutes passed, Naruto was squinting his eyes, scrutinizing every leaf and tree.

A faint tremor ran through the ground. The demon was large about the size of Renkotsu(the dragon demon that Inu taisho fought). Snake like and menacing it looked down upon them.

"Miko give me the jewel!" came the deep rumble. Kagome just seized her hand by the wrist producing the chidori. "Chirp!" "Chirp!" "Chirp!" "Chirp!" "Chirp!" "Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Chirp!"

"Wow who knew Kagome could make the chidori!" called Naruto, his mouth gaping. Kagome ignored them keeping the chidori going in her left hand as she concentrated poring half of her chakra into the other.

A chakra ball formed in her right moving faster revolving round and round.

Jiraya's eyes widened, as she finished forming the rasengan in a couple of seconds. Sasuke stared, watching Kagome closely, her hair fanning out behind her natural blue highlights shining in the moonlight.

She placed both chakras in together, the lightning increasing, the wind whirling. "CHISENGAN!" moving in a blur, toward her target. The creature moved in closer blasting her with a water attack from its mouth.

The Uchiha watched amazed, though his face was expressionless, _she's so-Fuck it! _He squashed the thought. "Tsk." He said shaking his head

Kagome jumped using the chisengan, she cut through the energy smashing the demon with precision and power. It had a devastating effect. The lightening slicing it thoroughly the last of the flesh disintegrating leaving a large hole.

Kagome flipped in the air and landed with a crotch. She stood and whirled on her heel, her golden bow in her hand, an arrow ready.

She sent it over Totosai's head, who leapt behind Tsunade cowering, as it flew into the trees with a burst of blue light hitting an unseen target, which let out a screech. A smaller demon fell forward obviously dead purified to the depths of hell. One more out of no where came at her. She made a star with her finger, which glowed brightly, the glow flew toward the demon, hitting it, purifying the demons soul.

Kagome turned to glare at Totosai.

"Totosai…Myoga…" "W-W-We were going to tell you sooner but we didn't get to get a chance to." Myoga said quickly, bouncing up and down.

"Portals are starting to open from the other world. Many demons are coming through the bone eater's well to yours. Demons will appear looking for the jewel."

"It has to do with how we got here." Myoga squeakily answered. "We were going to visit the graves, because they had just been buried (time works differently Time is slower definitely).

We saw that Inuyasha had been released by Kikyo and they had been planning to come after you, but when Kikyo learned that Inuyasha had killed her sister, she started resisting Inuyasha.

By then it was to late the bone eaters well freely let others pass through it to this side. He killed her slicing her clay body.

He then jumped into the bone eaters well, and all these demons started appearing. They followed, ending up in this "ninja world." This doesn't mean they will all appear at once, but at different time."

Myoga nudged, Totosai, but not looking into Kagome's eyes he said you tell her.

Totosai looked about ready to argue but held back a sigh. He said slowly, Sesshomaru's body is gone. Someone took it."

The clearing was silent, even though it was summer the air had suddenly dropped down 30 degrees.

Even the wind didn't make a sound. Naruto looked at her, unsure what would happen. W_hew, thought something bigger was going to happen._

Suddenly Kagome's blue infused fist moved, in a blink of the eye, she had gone across the clearing and punched a tree with all her might. The air exploded with sound, the earth shook, cracked and the poor trees were pulverized.

Everyone might have as well been in the perimeter of a huge bomb. They squinted and shielded there eyes from the blast. Naruto averted his eyes as bits of debris hit his face.

They all looked up as the smoke cleared. No Kagome was insight. _Probably went back to the village._ Thought Tsunade, looking around to finally swept drop, as she saw the makeshift was house was gone. And all that stood there was its imprint

* * *

**Konoha village **

**The next morning**

"Dammit! Stop gawking at Kagome every time you see her!!" yelled an irritated Sakura, who then proceeded to punch Naruto in then head creating a huge goose egg.

"B-But they don't make them like that in Konoha, Sakura-Chan.!" replied Naruto who was currently holding his throbbing head, a current of tears running down his face.

They were all seated in the Hokage's office, now Tsunades office since the old man retired. Team 7 and Kagome were just been told they have been given the week off. A shinobi's got to have some R and R every once in a while. Fighting ninjas isn't always fun and games.

"Well, that's it." stated Tsunade who suddenly started to not pay attention to them. She got up from her chair and went over to her tea witch started to boil. "Ahhh now that you all will be gone, I will have some sake tea!" she laughed madly, grinning.

The blonde woman looked over at her calendar, which was hanging on the wall, "Lets see, today date is February, 9, 10, …13…" "F-F-February 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched

She giggled madly, and ran out of the room, her eyes white sparks with hints of mischievousness.

_This can't be good. _Thought Kagome her eyes narrowed, her face turning slightly paler. She inched slowly toward the window. A loud noise interrupted the silence as a small group of fan boys rushed into the room, carrying chocolate of all shapes and sizes.

"Kagome, go out with me!"

"I love you! Don't look at these dobes!"

"Your eyes shine like the deep blue sea!!"

"Sexy-Chan, lets have some fun tonight!"(Wink, wink)

"-you are so cool, please love me."

"Your hair is so shiny and long!"

Team 7 watched as Kagome was suddenly surrounded, by males. Sakura bristled, as she watched the girl, jealousy streaking through her veins. Then she remembered what Ino had said. "Sasuke likes long hair." It irked her to know end as she fingered her short pink hair, which stood out.

Sasuke looked on indefinitely, "Tch." He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, annoyed by this sudden disturbance.

Kakashi hackles were suddenly raised he stepped in front of Kagome protectively. Although he had a fake smile on and his eyes were upside down u's.

Kiba who was one of them, was about to ask Kagome something when Naruto suddenly burst out. "Inuzuka! Go away you're a pain in the butt!" He said, as he made a silly face at Kiba.

"Shut up, pea brain!" Kiba yelled his fists clenched. "Let's fight this out like real men! The others were to busy watching to keep tabs as a breeze suddenly blew their hair around. Kagome had jumped from the window escaping the hungry like male, as they stared keenly at her like a piece of warm, sizzling steak.

* * *

**3 minutes later**

The arcade room....

"I'm going to take you down!!! Ninja pacman style! Kiba said, feeling the pleasure of conjuring up a defeated Naruto, while a giggling Kagome smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Grrrr. Go!!

They played trying to get a higher score, while forgetting about everybody else.

At the Ramen booth(can't think of name)

The rest of team 7 and a glaring Kagome ate lunch. She was glaring at the innocent bowl of ramen that was on the counter top. How she hated ramen, like a pet peeve scratching and annoying her.

It reminded her of him. The annoying ramen obsessed fool. No not Naruto who was also a fool, now that she thought of it. A certain dog eared baka (fool) who was out there somewhere waiting…watching.

Kakashi was impressed that she could glare for 10 minutes straight.

Sighing he placed his perverted book down (which he had to buy because a she devil had ripped it apart) and he picked up his chopsticks an stabbing a poor piece of sushi carefully shoved it into his mouth.

Sakura was thinking about handing Sasuke kun some handmade chocolates. Her eyes turned into little pink hearts when she thought of it, she squealed delighted at the prospects.

Suddenly, they all looked up, to see 3 separate groups racing toward them. Sakura's jaw dropped and Naruto and Kiba ran outside to see what in the 7 hells was going on.

* * *

Random people on the side walk stopped and stared, and Kakashi sweat dropped at the awkward site. Random people like Kenshin stared.

"What in the hell is going on." Thought an irritated red haired Kenshin, unsure, what all the fuss was about, as he fingered his sword.

(RURUONI KENSHIN)

* * *

Nana glanced at her friend who looked as confused as her. "What do you think?" shed the punk rocker, her black and red guitar dangling from one shoulder. The chirpy Nana answered, scratching her head in thought. "I think its some random fan girls, or something. Any way lets go buy some food."

(NANA)

* * *

* * *

"Tch, these villages are such a pain." A soul reaper said, by the name of Ichigo. Rukia punched him lightly, saying "Don't be rude. People may here you!!" Ichigo's head had a small goose egg forming. "Ughhhh." Was the only response she got out of him, while a quiet, Byakuya watched the events unfold.

Kon quickly blew a raspberry at Ichigo as he ran out of harms way, but unfortunately the soul reaper was too quick. Kon got strangled by an agitated Ichigo who then proceeded to tug at Kon's arms, pulling him apart. His voice got all scary, and he said in a creepy voice.

"Maybe we should guess how much you can pull apart before being ripped in half." He snickered. "Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Yelled a screaming Kon, tears running down, the stuffed bear like face

(BLEACH)

* * *

A happy group was traveling through."Are we there yet!!" Shouted Gui joyfully, a cute dark haired man.

"No." said Prince, his voice flat.

"Are we there now?" he asked a few seconds later.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

Now?"

Angry tick marks appeared on Prince's head. "For the fucking last time NOOOOOOOOO!!!" he roared. "Prince doesn't like Gui?" he asked sobbing, anime tears streaking down his face. He latched on to Prince's leg like there was no tomorrow. "Get off! He said flailing around as he dragged the man. "I'll kindly detach this thing from your leg prince." Said wicked, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Um no thanks." Said Prince, who sweat dropped.

(1/2 PRINCE)

* * *

2 groups were made up of girls and older women. Kakashi and Sasuke's fan clubs, and the other was boys, late teens, the Kagome fan club. Even though the 3 would never admit it out loud they were kind of scary…(o_0)(AN: wouldn't u all be?)

Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!! The women screamed and swooned as they spotted Sasuke and Kakashi. The guys turned ridged.

"Kakashi –Sensei here is your chocolate!

"- this is the best chocolate you will ever have!" gushed a Kakashi fan club member, trying to reach Kakashi first, elbowing a girl out of the way.

"Kagome, play with me!" I'll take you out and I'll buy you anything you want!"

"- 5 pounds of dark chocolate mint!"

"Oi Sasuke!!! Here is some great milk chocolate!!" stated Ino, who Sakura mentally through daggers at. Ino smiled at Sasuke widly, and presented him with chocolate.

_Over my dead body!!!_ thought Sakura tackling Ino too the ground, starting a foight right in the middle of the stree. Ino let out an undignifed screech as the choclate flew out of her hand, and she fell on her butt.

Everyone took this as fair game and started to fight over the 3 unfortunate people. Everyone took this as the cue to start fighting. Member fought against member girls against boys, and some decided to play along for the hell of it. Naruto was enraged when he saw all these girls fighting over Sasuke, his arch enemy. He took this opportunity to attack the Teme(bastard)

"Teme, I think its time that I beat you into the ground, for you arrogance!"

Sasuke who managed to retaliate, a retort among all the chaos said, "As if you could stop me dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, lightening passing in between them. Naruto had all these tick marks on him and his eyes lit up like fire.

"TEME!"

"Baka.(Idiot)"

"TEME YOU'RE AN ARRAGANT PRICK!!! YOU WALK AROUND LIKE THERES A STICK UP YOUR ASS!!!!!!! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE THE PAIN IN MY ASS!! YOUR A STUPID DOBE WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE 'S DOING!!

Mean while Kakashi was trying to ward off all the people with a pair of chopsticks. "Stay back! Back, I say" ordered the shinobi, trying to calm the situation down. He was starting to fear for his life

Kakashi looked around trying to figure out where Kagome was. "No fair." Kakashi said, as he saw Kagome place a barrier around her self to protect herself from the crazy mob, and he only got more irritated when she smirked at him.

Sasuke was brought back to earth as he felt all these girls tugging on him. "Argggghhhh. Get off." He stated coldly., but nobody moved, he clearly wasn't being heard over the screaming fans.

Kai, a Kagome club member didn't like Sasuke very much and used this as an accuse to push Sasuke roughly and in his haste knocked a girl's piece of chocolate into Sasuke's mouth. "Maybe Sasuke isn't excepting any of your chocolates is because he's gay." Naruto said, snickering, not knowing what he had just caused.

Sasuke tripped from shock, his black eyes widening and chocked on the chocolate and what Naruto had stated.

Kagome who was watching this all with an expressionless face let out a small tinkling bell like laugh and her barrier flickered. In that one second, everything changed and Sasuke fell right on top of Kagome kissing her right on the mouth, when her mouth happened to be opened in surprise.

They landed in an awkward inappropriate position, making everyone else, silent. Sasuke on top of kunochi with her underneath. Sasuke's face became slightly flushed, he turned his face away so no one could see.

Not even a bird chirped. Team 7's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Sakura's hair become bristled and made her whole head look like a pink dandelion. Ino's hands had stopped strangling Sakura's neck. The boys glared knife like at the Uchiha who ducked. The girls angry eyes shot laser beams at the back of Kagome's head, but they were to scared to do much of anything.

Silence…

Suddenly, a barrier went up around them both, cutting off the people's view of them. _Oooooooooooooooooooohhh, Sasuke's gonna get it!_ thought Kakashi, inwardly cackling, glad the Uchiha would get some form of punishment. Even though it was an accident, he deserved to be punished. Exaggerated lightening clashed around him, giving him shadows.

He would gladly torture Sasuke for kissing Kagome. An evil Kakashi had taken the pace of the perverted but smart silver haired nin. _I should have been the one!!_ he thought pulling at his hair.

A silent volcano had erupted in Sakura's and Ino's minds. They twitched in unison, shocked by the turn of events. Sakura's face was red from anger, sad that her sweet Sasuke-Kun's lips had been tarnished once again.

They all waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

In the blink of an eye Sasuke had been lifted from the ground, his feet dangling a few inches. The events had shifted and he wasn't sure if he liked it, especially becoming the prey. Kagome was currently holding him up by the collar on his blue shirt.

His eyes widened for the second time that day, as he watched red bleed into them, was it him or were his eyes playing tricks on him.

But anger soon replaced his shock, the pale blush left his cheeks instantly, he activated his sharing an. His thoughts were cut short as Kagome interrupted him. "Uchiha, you are breathing your las-" her words were suddenly cut off, as she chocked and he heard a chocolate being swallowed.

"gulp."

Her eyes went back to dark blue and a sudden blush came over her. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink on her pale porcelain skin. She giggled in a unKagome like fashion. He should be thankful, though he thought he would have been dead meat, if he allowed it to continue.

Her barrier dissolved the light dispersing and disappearing.

A unexpected scene appeared before them Kagome was bouncing off the walls. She ran around her arms moving in a happy like position.

She ran up to a random guy, who happened to be Kakashi and took a handful of chocolates from him and shoved a piece into her mouth. She thanked him by blowing him a pretend kiss on the cheek.

Kakashi melted in satisfaction. "It must be the chocolate, she loves chocolate although she tries to keep away from it." said the copy nin, trying to keep from grinning from ear to ear, and enjoying the fact that all the guys were jealous.

"Kagome only gets like this when she eats a piece, for her it's like drinking 3 cups of sake." He said, pausing, explaining it to everyone who had confused looks on their faces.

The cool, calculating and cold hot kunochi had transformed into a sexy and sweet vixen full of innocence and fun.

"Now, I want no one to take an advantage of her while she is in this state." said a cunning Kakashi. "I'll be watching her for the time being." He took her by the hand and started to lead her away.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" roared an irritated Naruto. "You can't have her, you pervert, someone like me needs to watch her." stated a confident Naruto, who smiled and puffed up his chest. Naruto and Kakashi started to argue, causing an even bigger scene.

_Like you could even take care of yourself dobe. _ Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile as all this was going on Kagome quietly slipped away, unnoticed by the rest, except Sasuke who took this opportunity to watch her, to learn if she would slip some secrets(stalker A ha ha ha). T_T.

She was an enigma to him, something which sparked his curiosity, her mysteriousness, made her all the more attractive. He guessed she felt more free to show her feeling like this and probably wouldn't remember a thing when she came too.

He followed silently, through the crowd weaving in and out He ignored all others except the lone figure. He entered a room, in which he saw a dance floor. Kagome had bribed the young man into giving her a free drink( AN:**lets say that the ****NINJA** **world coming of age is ****17**** so they can drink**). With drink in hand she wondered across, the dance floor.

"Ninja and common folk alike please put your hands together for **One Republic!** They will be playing a hit single of their new album. The song is **All the right moves!**

People moved across the dance floor. Shutting off his view of her, the next second, she had started to sway to the music and beckoning a teenage guy to come and dance.

Chellos started to play as this band made it way onto the stage. "It's good to be here tonight folks! Enjoy your night out!" the guy said grinning. He started to sing as the beat set in.

**All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves in all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down**

Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers

Sasuke was pulled by a girl who quickly grabbed him, pulling him onto the dance floor, a place he would rather not be. Hell, he would rather be up againt 30 ninja's then dance with a girl.

**  
I know we've got it good  
But they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down,  
before anybody's knowing our name.  
**

He silently gagged at the back of his throat as, he was unwillingly tugged along. He was too into his own world to notice it was Sakura who had followed. "It's me Sasuke kun!" she said holding his hands in a death grip, squeezing the life out of him.**  
**

**  
They got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
**

Then by accident as he was spun she let go to quickly and spun into another direction and was caught by none other then Kagome. Who huffed in response not looking at his face. "I guess I have to make do with you. Tch, an Uchiha." she said.

**  
Do you think I'm special?  
Do you think I'm nice?  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
Between the noise you hear  
And the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?**

It can be possible that rain can fall,  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away  
Over the world is death.  


Although Sasuke was irked, he wouldn't show her any weakness. Why an the damn hell did she keep calling Uchiha? Like she doesn't know his name! _I'm an Uchiha__dammit, know one looks down on me!" _he gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching in frustration.

_How does she even know its me, she didn't look at me once. Come to think of it she has never looked me once straight in the face. Only once has she ever made I contact with me and that's when we first met in the Chuunin exams._

**  
They got,  
They got,  
All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
**

"At least you don't dance like an idiot." She said, creating imaginary tick marks on Sasuke's head. "I'm not like that dobe, or pervert." He retorted, snorting. "Hnnnn." She replied.

**  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down**

It don't matter what you see.  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say,  
I know I could never face  
someone that could sound like you.  


He was well aware how close in proximity they were to each other; he black hair that looked silky, her dark blue eyes with long and thick eyelashes, a small, but pouty mouth and a button nose.

The faint and dilatable smell of vanilla and mint, wafted though his nose. He squashed any thoughts that felt the need to arise. Sasuke just tried to get through the dance so he could lead her to a quiet spot, so he could ask her questions.

**  
All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down**

All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  


Sasuke noticed that she wasn't like other girls he had met, but wait she was 17 so she wouldn't be(she's in her true form, no jutsu).

She was mature and powerful, and arrogant. She could have been mistaken for an Uchiha except for her dark blue eyes. She wasn't clingy or worried about her appearance, like the stupid girls at the academy. How he hated those annoying fan girls with Sasuke this and Sasuke that.

**  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down.**

Yeah, we're going down.  
Yeah, we're going down.

(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down  
(All the right moves, hey)  
Yeah, we're going down

Once the music was done, she let go oh his hand and walked away, not looking back, he followed her. They ended up in a quiet place, a Zen garden, with a small pond swimming with Koi. Fireflies blinked and fluttered around, one landed on Sasuke's nose, making him shake his head, so it flew away.

Kagome went and sat down on a bench. Her hair flowing gently in the wind, her eyes were closed. "The life of a priestess is a hard road to follow. You can't change your destiny or bring anything back. I walk this road alone" She said to no one in particular.

"I must start fighting for my life, it is meant to be used to fight off demons, who want to kill me for the Shikon jewel." she said.

Sasuke took advantage of the situation. "Why do you hate Itachi?" He said quietly, walking over to her.

"He's done a lot of things to me, in the past. She said not looking at him. "He's a Teme(bastard." She said with fury, her voice bitter, with blue eyes furious, she picked up a stone and threw it into the pond creating large ripples, which the fish swam away from.

"He ruined everything once again! I almost fe-" she stopped, and went quiet.

Sasuke looked on with silence, unsure how to respond to this, he reflected over what he had learned about her. They sat still for a 10 minutes, each in deep thoughts. Kagome's cheeks had turned back to their pale colors, leaving no trace of any emotion. The chocolate had finally worn off, her mind as clear as I bright sunny day.

Kagome's sense went off, her mind going into full alert. Her powers flared in response to a group of big demons suddenly approaching the village.

"Damn." Was all that was heard, before Kagome's form was transported to the front gates, leaving Sasuke behind in a bewildered state. He quickly followed, leaping toward the front gate, his eyes glancing up at the sky. Screams were suddenly heard from all over.

He watched a dark cloud start to descend…no wait, was that a thing? No, they were demons, in all shapes and forms. Long and slimy, with yellow eyes, or hairy, with legs or huge mouths.

The shinobi had gathered all in front of the gate, chunin, genin and jonin alike. Anbu were all stationed around Tsunade, the Hokage. Kagome stood next to Tsunade as the supreme chief ANBU, but wearing the standard miko outfit.

"What in the hell is that?" Whispered Jiraya, unsure how to respond too this crises, trying to calm everyone down.

"Call a level 2 emergency!" spoke Tsunade her face worried by everything.

"No." Kagome countered.

"Why not?" The hokage asked.

"Because I will take care of it."

"There are too many.

"Hnn, a 100 demons? A priestess power is more then 100 samurai's combined, especially me."

Ninja were whispering, and trying keep everything and all the civilans calm who had gathered about. "No!!" You will follow my orders Kagome!"

"I follow no one's advice… We both know I am not part of the village. I never accepted the Konoha head band; I am free to go anywhere I please!! I will certainly not be held down by the likes of you all. I am a messenger between all of the villages! "she stated coldly, as she created a clone of her self, to counter Tsunade's angry wrath as the real one, put up a barrier around Konoha.

Tsunade's head was full of terrifying thoughts. _Your actually enjoying this!? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Damn you Kagome!!!!! _As she dodged a punch sent by heropponent a lazy clone of the miko._ I was also hoping to torture Kagome, Sasuke and Kakashi all day with those fan clubs. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww._

"Kagome come back here!!" she yelled, in a hopeless attempt

Kakashi meanwhile had forgotten all about his fight with Naruto. He watched as Kagome placed a barrier around Konoha. _Her power seems endless, I guess that's why Orochimaru wants her. It takes immense concentration to keep a barrier up, much less fight and make a clone. _He thought, thinking hard about the situation.

Kagome used sutra's and her swords to kill all the demons. She finished off with a hands sign witch blew all of the demons apart. A silence settled over Konoha, once it was over everyone got some rest, and all of them went to bed.

* * *

Anyone else wondering where Totosai and Myoga went?

They were in the hospitable, because, apparently Kagome gave them nasty beatings. After they healed, Totosai and Myoga left on Kagome's order to meet up somewhere later on.

* * *

March 29, 2010

It was a starry night, all was quiet in Konoha, owls hooted. "Screecchhhhhhh."

A door opened leading to a private cemetery, footsteps went "pitter patter across the grass. Sasuke walked slowly heading toward his family' gravestones. His eyes widened as he saw a golden lily, on his mother grave, shining brilliantly against the soft earth.

He knelt down in wonder and felt for chakra, he jerked back in surprise as he felt, the tiny life form.

_Who put this here? _ He sniffed the air smelling a mint and vanilla combination. _Where have I smelt this before?_ He was unsure, but he sniffed again inhaling the sweet fumes, that were intoxicating and so…_heavenly good. _

_What in the hell am I doing!? _He mentally slapped himself, and got himself together. "Tch." He muttered, raking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Why in the hell are you leaving!!" called a voice, who he identified as Naruto's he squinted. Sasuke jumped over the Uchiha compound to get a better look at the commotion, he was amazed, and no one else had woken up from the dobe's voice. For crying out loud, what was the idiot making a fuss over this time?

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, his eyes adjusting to the scene. It appeared to be Naruto and Kagome, who were in a verbal fight. Naruto appeared to be trembling, his fists clenched tightly. His shoulder had received light injury, while his cheek had a cut which a dribble of blood hung on too. Naruto's voice was serious and cold.

"Sasuke, Kagome plans on leaving the village. She won't be coming back."

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden events. "Why?" he asked.

"She won't tell me." Naruto said.

"Are you going to that fucking Orochimaru! After all we've been through!??" he shouted out suddenly.

Kagome didn't answer, her miko clothing contrasting with her long black hair. A pain in her chest, where the Shikon jewel, was hurt, she ignored it.

"Were your friends!" his chakra exploded, sending chakra waves outward, making the trees sway mildly.

"You don't know me!" Kagome had lost her composure completely her temper flaring in response to Narutos, forgetting about the pain. "Her eyes became red, demon red. "You don't know what I have been through!!" It wasn't a contest, Kagome moved in a blur dodging Naruto's punch. His kunai sliced at her barely missing.

"I 'm a bird in a cage! Never to be set free! A miko bound by the Shikon jewel, to always guard against evil. Even my name came from the Shikon jewel!!!!!!" she knocked Naruto out with a swift jab to the neck, which he battled and stuggled feebly to the end his eyes never leaving her face, his power being overrun by the sudden power of Kagome's.

_Kagome, Damn it, don't go! Don't leave, stay. You're my friend! I know deep down you are just as lonely as me or Sasuke. Come back!! You're…my…friend. Please don't …go. _Blackness clouded his vision and everything went dark.

"Sasuke had snapped, while this was going on, he was unsure, but he felt angry. He didn't know why, he just was. Maybe it was because she was dismissing him like a fly as she turned away and dropped Naruto on the ground, leaving him.

Sasuke thought_ Acknowledge me! _He was beyond pissed._ I am an Uchiha Damn it. You always ignore me, your different then the rest. I know you are like me. Why do I lose control around her? Does she think I am weak! _He felt that was it. "Look me in the face!" he shouted out, chakra swirled around him, he momentarily tried to pin Kagome, to the ground.

Commas had appeared around his face, his sharingan had activated, and three black commas appeared. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at his face.

She was surprise by his strength and demonic chakra coming from his neck. She got up, pushed him off and started to walk away. She put her to his forehead and released chakra into his head to slow the curse mark, stopping it in its tracks. He was also paralyzed from the spiritual power that emitted from where she had touched him.

"Do you want to know the reason I won't look at you." she said, her voice turning gentle all of a sudden. She paused turning around her face toward his her blue eyes with their long lashes looking at him full in the face.

Her facial expression, made his eyes widen, she looked terrifying but beautiful and so serene. Her long hair shined in the moonlight. She stepped toward him and pressed her lips to his curse mark sealing it as she breathed out power. (Kagome is leaving because Kakashi told her they found a silver strand of hair, which she thinks is Inuyasha's and is going to search for him.)

"Because you look just like your mother, Mikito Uchiha." She said.

And with that she closed her eyes and walked away hiding her face from his red sharingan eyes which looked at her from shock.

"Goodbye. Even when you were little you were just as determined." She said, muttering out so he couldn't here her.

And with that she melted into the forest, leaving behind a stunned Sasuke and snoring Naruto. Her eyes opened and if someone was looking at her from head on in the darkness they would see her blood red sharingan eyes.

* * *

**Orochimaru's lair…**

"I will have you, Kagome! Just plan on it!" the snake sannin hissed out, clenching his teeth.

**Akatsuki Lair…**

"Do you all know what to do? Asked a hooded figure, to the group of Akatsuki sitting around a table. "Capture the nine tailed fox and all the other jinchurriki." Replied Kisame, chewing on a fish stick.

"Also capture, Kagome Higurashi. The powerful Miko." And Pain smiled.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, wondering what was yet to come.

* * *

"Kagome lets go." Said Totosai, glancing around the small group of 5. The figures were all hidden under cloaks. Kagome nodded, and led the group. "We need to get you a sword."

She said to one of them. "Yes, my demon blade will have to do for now. Later I want that old man to make me a better one." said one of the 7 hidden swords man of the mist, grinning although he looked evil and was anything but that.

The youngest human in the group was quiet; if you looked closely he looked a girl. 2 strands of black hair framed his face.

Kagome pressed play on her ipod letting the music take her way, her favorite song by **Breaking Benjamin. Until the End**

**So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away.**

_[Chorus:]_  
Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end.

Surround me,  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely.  
I feel you creeping up again.  
(In my head)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end,  
So let this life begin.

_[Chorus]_

I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

Living is hard enough  
Without you fucking up.

_[Chorus]_

I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

U-uh, u-uh

The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
But I will go on until the end.

And with that Kagome and her group headed north, to await new dangers and obstacles.

Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (originally, he wanted to fight Itachi). Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, _chikara_).


	14. Fallen leave and imprints

Author's Note- Hi! Umm sorry for my mistakes in the last chapter at the end.

This was it before:

She was surprise by his strength and demonic chakra coming from his neck. She got up, pushed him off and started to walk away. She put her to his forehead and released chakra into his head to slow the curse mark, stopping it in its tracks. He was also paralyzed from the spiritual power that emitted from where she had touched him.

She was surprise by his strength and demonic chakra coming from his neck. She got up, pushed him off and started to walk away. She put her **finger**to his forehead and released chakra into his head to slow the curse mark, stopping it in its tracks. He was also paralyzed from the spiritual power that emitted from where she had touched him.

GMM: I forgot to add that. Sorry

And Mikito is Mikoto. (GMM. Pulls on hair ,Arggggh) Sorry I was reading school Rumble before I finished that and it confused me.

(-_-)

Anyway here is the last chapter. I love you all!

**Miko lost then Found**

**Chapter 11**

**Fallen Leaves and Imprints**

**Later that night….**

Crunch! Feet crushed leaves. A pair walking as quietly as they can toward their destintation. One way. Out. Of. The. Village.

The body stopped as it saw a lone figure up ahead at the bench. "Sakura, it's the middle of the night." Sasuke, said, irritated. "This is the only way out of the village." She stated quietly, eyeing the backpack on his back.

Sasuke resumed walking, stepping around her.

"Splat.", Tears fell on the stone pavement. "Drip… drip, drip."

"Why." Sakura said.

"Why won't you ever say anything to me?" her voice ended in a wail.

His voice sliced through the night as he responded.

"Why should I say anything to you?" His angry retort made Sakura's green eyes widen in distress.

He continued, "You should just stay out of my business."

Silence followed heavily for a few seconds, and then a smile was pasted on to Sakura's face. "Do you remember you could never stand me at the beginning. I said, that Naruto was a selfish little brat."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke bluntly said, zapping Sakura right in the heart.

"It was so long ago, so maybe you wouldn't remember. And please don't get revenge" She sighed. "This isn't the path you should be taking." she said continuing putting emotion into those words.. "Please! Just stop!"

"I can't follow any of you." He stated slowly, turning his face away from Sakura's. "I'm traveling a path you can't follow. I know that fou- five of us have worked together, but it time to move on. I thought I could lead a normal life, but I decided on revenge. That is part of my whole existence."

"I **will not ever be like ****team 7.**** " **Sasuke said, with finality, leaving no room for discussion.

Sakura didn't miss the change in numbers… he added Kagome to that.

She tried again to speak up, becoming louder with each word, as her fist trembled. "I understand your pain, you don't need to be alone anymore Sasuke! Just don't leave me or all of us. I love you so much that I can't even stand it . Don't walk away from me. I'm begging you!"

Sasuke voice entered the intense air." We all have a new road to take. This is JUST the beginning" He took a step away from her, ignoring the now desperate and sobbing girl.

Sakura suddenly grew angry, when Kagome popped into her head.

"Kagome…" she said quietly spitting it out.

Sasuke stopped walking. "What ?" he stated, as he narrowed his dark black eyes.

"Would you have stayed if Kagome had not left and said not to go." Sakura yelled, with grief, her green eyes becoming wilder and flashing jealousy after every word.

"…Sasuke, answer me!"

The Uchiha didn't say anything, standing still as the slight breeze made his hair sway. His head throbbed suddenly. His eyes widened, as a memory popped into his brain, like a long lost puzzle piece.

Memory flashed into his mind as clear as the road in front of him.

_He and Naruto staring each other down, when he was 7. He remembered seeing someone in the background across the lake from where he was. Kagome was standing by the water's edge looking deep in thought down into the water. _

His mind grew fuzzy and a sharp memory had come into focus.

"_Sasuke dinner!" 5 year old Sasuke ran down the stairs, leading into the kitchen, he stopped when he noticed another person sitting down to eat with the family, right next to Itachi. _

_He stared open mouthed for a few seconds and timidly sat down, unsure what was occurring. He looked a the petite figure sitting across him, he studied her, taking in the pale skin and dark hair. "Mom, is she an Uchiha?" He asked, glancing at his mother's face fro a reaction. She silently whispered no before introducing her. _

"_Sasuke." Mikoto said, staring kindly at her younger son, "This is Kagome Higurashi, she's a ANBU squad leader. She saved me awhile back and , I decided to invite her over for udon and rice balls." The kunochi smiled kindly and introduced herself, "Hello my name is Kagome."_

His mind went into overdrive as another memory, suddenly zoomed in front of his eyes.

"_Itachi, you betrayed all of us!" he screamed, Sasuke (7) thought was before falling to the pavement. He looked at his brother's back, who stood facing the other way. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement as another figure stepped into view with ANBU clothing. He squinted, noticing dark blue eyes land on his."…Kagome?" but he was silenced as darkness closed in on all sides._

**End Memory**

"….No, I wouldn't" he said after along time

It's not like she would ever love you! A dead demon stands I your way. If your not as powerful as Itachi you will not be acknowledged by her. Sakura said, hitting a nerve.

**I will give you happiness!**

Sasuke stayed silent, anger boiled through him, he silently got behind Sakura, as she began to realize what happened. Her eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain at the pressure point behind her back. Her eyes closed, and she faded to the darkness, collapsing on the pavement.

Sasuke walked away not turning back toward the village. He met the Sound Ninja at the top of a hill not far of. Kagome, Sasuke thought, if you are somehow connected by parents deaths, I will kill you.

"This is it…. This is the beginning!"

**Orochimaru's lair…**

"Is the tank ready?" The sannin said his voice on edge. Orochimaru was growing impatient, as he waited outside the door of the lab. His yellow sickish eyes swiveled back and forth.

"Bring him here." Orochimaru stated, pointing his finger at Kabuto to go a head. To sand ninja brought in a body covered in a white sheet that lay on a stretcher.

Slowing down to avoid bumping the body against the wall the ninjas went into the lab.

The sannin followed at a slower pace, stepping into the dimly lit room that was top secret. (AN: The place seems depressing…) The 2 sand ninja's the struggled up a set of stairs standing over a tank with a hatch.

The water was a light tint of green. Kabuto then nodded at them to continue. The slowly lifted it(the hatch) and let the body slide into the deep tank, closing it shut after placing breathing tubes in the air ways.

The human like body floated, the hair swirling around the face. Kabuto then placed a tube with a type of sedation into the airway.

While this was all going on, The Sanin watched silently, his body in deep thought. Then waving to his subordinates he walked out. The three followed out of the laboratory/storage like facility, closing the door behind them.

"Click." The door shut, leaving the room in darkness except for one weak torch glowing softly in the room.

P.O.V

The body moved weakly, the tranquilizer gas slowly taking affect. The eyes opened, for a moment, disoriented.

If someone had been looking through the glass they would have seen the slit of golden eyes, shining brightly in the darkness, with long flowing silver hair. Then the eyes closed thinking of dark blue eyes, falling into a deep sleep, until it reawakens in an accident years later.

**Akatski's lair…**

Itachi slept, a tortured sadness coming of him in waves, dreaming he touched his necklace absent mindedly, feeling the cool metal links against his finger tips. Remembering…

The metal necklace **she **gave him…

Kagome's smile…Kagome's laugh… Kagome's silky hair…Kagome's eyes and how he would never se that smile aimed at him ever again.

"**Kagome."** He whispered, clutching desperately to the second thing that kept him sane.

**Somewhere in the land of fire…**

"**Damn it!" **a shinobi shouted! He was dressed in white from head to toe. His headband was tied around his ankle clipped into place.

He kicked a rock and sent it flying a few feet. "Damn that Orochimaru! We still can't find him! He stole our precious stone tablet! Argghhhhh!" He clutched his head in displeasure, grimacing with frustration.

His female companion frowned at his obnoxious behavior. "I know. It's been months since he stole it. It was drawn by a famous monk a long time ago. You still haven't remembered what the tablet said." She stated pausing, before continuing.

"Everyone in are village is supposed to remember it, it is our duty. We must be ready hen the time comes. The monk predicted our savior would come in a few years time, when the world will be in chaos."

The male ninja, looked up into the sky, "All we can do right now is hope for the best." She agreed silently staring up, and wondering what was to come.

Yay finished woohoo! Sorry for such a long wait. It was hard to write this one. I don't exactly get a lot of computer time a day and don't go on that much any more. I try though. Please visit my youtube channel, trailers, AMV's and crossovers are all right there. J By none other than me! Also the music I put up in each chapter is meant to be listened to while you read the story. J I have a deviant art too, just visit profile once in a while.

Peace!

-Goldenmoon maiden


	15. Seuel! important!

Okay first ch is out for sequel. Please alert it.


End file.
